Learning to Breathe
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Sequel to: So Close With Kaelyn gone and on the verge of moving on can Chuck who has slipped back into his old self win her heart back and prove that he still loves her and is truly sorry. Language has gotten a tad harsh, but still Rated T
1. A New Life

A/N: I just loved the little story I carved out with So Close that I thought I would continue this story with this sequel. I named it after the Switchfoot song Learning to Breathe.

**Title:** Learning to Breathe

**Summary:** Kaelyn found herself in New York's Upper East Side, but after getting her heartbroken she takes an offer to attend a school in London to get away from what broke her heart and that's the love of her life Chuck Bass.

Chuck has to cope with Kaelyn actually leaving and he has to deal with the trouble of knowing that he broke her heart. He starts to slip back into his old ways, but will the pull of Kaelyn have him fighting for her love against Ian a charming Englishman who has shown Kaelyn love and how a woman is to always be treated.

-

Chapter 1 –

It's Spring!

Hey all of my favorite Upper East Sider's it is spring and that means love is in the air. Though things haven't been the same since Chuck Bass horribly broke Kaelyn Ryan's (Serena van der Woodsen's cousin) heart and she suddenly disappeared to attend school in London. Though I hear London is beautiful this time of year and right about now I would so rather be there. Well not soon after Kaelyn left, Chuck then broke up with Blair, but she was fast to get her place back with Nate the pour soul. Serena and Dan's little romance now entirely bores me and drama is need to be had. Chuck need's to get off his high horse and fly to London to tell Kaelyn how much he loves her, but I can't see him doing that from the bottom of a bottle at a strip club because that's the only real place he has been lately. Every night he is spotted going home with a new girl on his arm. Poor thing he is also suffering from a broken heart. Though spring break is right around the corner and I hear that Miss. Kaelyn might be coming into the city to visit her family. Please come Kaelyn we need something interesting.

You Know You Love Me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn sat at lunch with her roommate Roxie and their other friends. Upon arriving in London at her new school Kaelyn was fitted in a room with Roxanne Morris who was a sweet Irish girl with the stereotypical bright red hair and lots of freckles. Roxanne's mother's family was Irish royalty and her father was an American politician. They sat with their friends Jessica Hart and Tristan Forrester. Kaelyn fit in well with this group of girls. Of course everyday she spent time with her good friend William. She had been there for about two months and she loved the place. She had been in contact with her friends in New York like Jenny and of course she talked with Serena and the rest of her family. At the moment they were all trying to convince her to come home for spring break, but she was still unsure of it. Every time she thought of going back, Chuck came into her mind and she couldn't bare it, but she was so much more on the road to getting over him. She tried to spend less time thinking about him and with all the school work she had it had become pretty easy.

"Kay!" William said as he walked up to the table where Kaelyn and the other girls sat at. He gave her a hug before turning to the others. "Good Afternoon ladies."

"Good Afternoon William." Roxie said flirtatiously. Roxie had the biggest crush on William, but so did almost every girl in school.

"So this weekend is an off campus weekend so how about we all chill at my parents vacation place down south." William said.

"That sounds fun." Kaelyn said.

"Maybe Ian will be there." Jessica said as she playfully elbowed Kaelyn.

Ian McAffrey was William's best friend that Kaelyn met her first week of school. Next to William, Ian was the most handsome boy in school and everyone including Kaelyn knew that he liked her. Ever since he met her he was after her, but Kaelyn remembering her past mistakes and still being in love with Chuck resisted. She had spent some alone time with Ian, but every such time she made sure it was no more than friendly. A few times he had tried to kiss her and once he succeeded. Kaelyn told him that she was dealing with having her heart broken and she just wasn't ready to date anyone, but Ian had just smiled and told her he was just going to wait for her and when she was ready he would be there if she wanted him too.

"Yeah he'll be there. He would never miss a chance to be near Kaelyn." William said with a laugh. Kaelyn playfully hit him in the head.

"Oh shut it Will." She said with a laugh.

"What you know it's true." William said.

"Yeah I do." Kaelyn said with a smile as she saw Ian walking her way.

"Good Afternoon all." Ian said as he sat down next to Kaelyn with a bottled water in his hand. He was still dressed from tennis practice.

"Good pratice?" Kaelyn asked.

"Best." He said still a bit out of breath. "Coach really worked us good today."

"Well that mean's you're going to win." Kaelyn said flirtaously.

"Of course, love." Ian said as he put his arm around Kaelyn. Kaelyn just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. She had never flirted so much ever, not even with Chuck, but there was something sweet about Ian that she just adored about him. While sitting there Kaelyn thought that maybe she had moved on. At the thought of Chuck her stomach still turned as if she was going to puke, but it didn't flutter like it had before. She knew that her feelings were slowing going away, but she still loved in. She thought maybe if she did make the choice to move on that that love wouldn't stay very long. Every thought she had was still so much of a gamble on her heart and she didn't want to risk it breaking again.

-

Chuck lifted his head from his pillow as he heard the knocking on his door. He pulled his body out of the bed and to the door. He opened it with Nate standing outside. Nate just shook his head as he looked at Chuck's state of being. He hadn't shaved in a while and Nate was pretty sure he hadn't showed much either. Chuck was starting to look more and more like a homeless man everyday. Nate walked over to the wink and wet a towel that he threw to Chuck.

"Man clean up." Nate said.

"For what?" spat Chuck.

"Dude you've either got to get over her or fight for her." Nate said as he sat on the couch.

Chuck wiped his face with the clean towel and then threw it on the ground. He sat on his bed and growled in his hands for a moment before then standing and walking to the closet where he pulled out a robe and put it on.

"Fight for her?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah go to London and go get her." Nate said.

"I tried and she was already gone and plus I am just going to fly to London and expect her to take me back and once and for her to pack up all of her things and just come back here no questions asked." Chuck said.

"It's worth a try." Nate said.

"It's bull shit." Chuck spat.

"Hey when I last saw her I could tell she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with you and only you. Dude seriously I see it with you also. You sleeping with strippers and all the girls in school who will sleep with you. It's just for show to bandage up what's happened to you since she left." Nate said.

"What happened to me is I made a fucking mistake and now after pouring my soul out to someone I actually loved I lost her." Chuck sat back on his bed and place his hand on his head. "Dude I feel like shit."

"Clean yourself up and go get her. Hey, Saturday fly to London and you get her back. She might not be able to come back right away with school and all, but at least you won't feel so crappy." Nate said.

"It might be worth a try." Chuck said.

"Then get packing." Nate said.

"I am. I'm going to get her back." Chuck said as she went to his closet and pulled out a suitcase where he just started pulling clothes out and putting them inside as if he had to leave in the next five minutes. After all that time he was finally going to get her back. He knew he loved her so much and he knew he had did her wrong, but there was only one way to win her back and he was going to have to go to London and fight for her.

A/N: It's a tad short since it was more like an into to the stories and the new characters. Well I want **REVIEWS** to tell me what you think.


	2. A Weekend Away

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews from **singdance** and **voodoochild93**, keep them coming.

_**Chapter 2**_ –

Friday evening couldn't come fast enough for Kaelyn. All the girls were packed and they met the boys in front of the school where there were taxis waiting to take them to Kings Cross Train Station. All of them boarded the train together. Kaelyn sat next to Ian who was on the phone telling his mom that he was going to be at William's place for the weekend. Tristan sat back in her seat with her iPod while Jessica flipped through a magazine. Roxie was caught up with William in a conversation. Kaelyn looked out the window as the train began to move. William's parents owned a vacation home in South England. From what Kaelyn heard it was beautiful and right on the cliffs where you could see the ocean crashing against the shore.

"Ready for the weekend?" Ian asked Kaelyn. Kaelyn turned from the window and smiled.

"I so am. I needed a break." She said happily as she watched the city disappear.

"Will's place is awesome. You are sure to have a good time." Ian said.

"I bet." Kaelyn said happily.

Kaelyn opened her eyes with a yawn. Her head was rested on Ian's shoulder and his jacket was around her for warmth. She smiled to herself and snuggled back into his shoulder with a smile. She then felt Ian's arm tighten it's grip around her.

"Hey sleepy." He said as his fingers went through her hair.

"Hey." She said looking up at him from his shoulder. He moved and kissed her forehead gently. Kaelyn closed her eyes, but at once felt the train begin to come to a stop.

They all took taxis to William's place. It was already dark when they got there, but Kaelyn could hear the ocean's roar. Hearing the ocean reminded her of being home in California. The place she lived with her parents was right on the beach and she went to bed every night with the sound of the ocean. Ian held her hand as they walked into the house. Kaelyn noticed Roxie looking at her and she quickly let go of Ian's hand. The girls were led by a member of the house staff to where they would be staying. All of them had their own bedrooms. Kaelyn sat on her bed and opened the window to hear the ocean.

-

Chuck had arrived in London at about 6:30. He took a taxi right to the school, but when he went to the office he was told that he just missed Kaelyn who wasn't going to be at school for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday evening. He cursed himself and got a taxi to his dad's hotel in Central London.

-

After dinner the group of friends sat in the sitting room playing board games and laughing. William had invited a few friends from the area who all joined. Kaelyn stood at a counter with a beer in her hand as she laughed at her friends. Ian joined her at the counter.

"So having fun?" he asked.

"The best time." She said with a smile. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"I'm glad." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey you two join us. We're going to play spin the bottle." Roxie shouted from there the group had assembled on the floor. Kaelyn and Ian both made their way to the carpet. Ian sat across from Kaelyn and winked at her. Kaelyn smiled and tried not to blush. William was first and he spinned and landed on Jessica. They gave one another a simple peck and then Jessica went and landed on William's friend Derek. After he landed on Kaelyn. He tried to give her more of a simple kiss, but Kaelyn only kept it at that. Kaelyn then gave the bottle a spin and it landed right on Ian. She blushed a bit and leaned forward.

Kaelyn and Ian's lips met, but it didn't end quickly. Kaelyn's hand moved to Ian's shoulder as he placed his hand on her cheek. They would have kept going if everyone hadn't to start to whistle. They quickly moved away and back to their places. Ian landed on Tristan and he gave her a peck, but his eyes stayed on Kaelyn.

It was about 2am when William's friends left. All the friends made it to their rooms. Kaelyn sat on her bed and looked out the window. She looked out towards the ocean and smiled to herself. She thought maybe it was time to move on. She wasn't sure of it but she was ready to move on. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself and being afraid. She took the time to think about it and she was ready. She was going to date, Ian.

In the morning everyone joined in the kitchen for breakfast, everyone, but Ian. Kaelyn sat there looking around hoping he would come down. She made her way to her room where she showered and dressed for the day. Walking down the hall she peeked into Ian's room where he was still sleeping. She smiled and closed the door softly. The day was pretty uneventful with everyone going out on William's parent's boat and having lunch at a small little bistro. They all had a great time at dinner together. Kaelyn and Ian hadn't talked much during the day, but spent a lot of the time looking at one another and making eye contact a few times.

Kaelyn stood out on the balcony watching the ocean. She heard footsteps and saw Ian behind her with a duffle bag.

"I was going down to the beach to have a bon fire. Care to come?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She said. She and Ian went down to the beach there he started a small fire. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat on a blanket. Kaelyn watched the waves crash against the sand.

"It's beautiful tonight." Ian said.

"Very." Kaelyn said happily. "Ian I was thinking. Well when I first got here you asked me out and I told you I wasn't ready. Well I'm ready. I am actually more than ready."

Ian didn't say a word, but just smiled and kissed her passionately. Kaelyn and Ian spent the night on the beach. She awoke in his arms and smiled at Ian. The fire had went out during the night. They packed up the blankets together and made their way back to the house. Everyone else wasn't awake yet. Everyone spent the Sunday relaxing before going back to school. They arrived at the school in the evening. Kaelyn and Ian walked together hand in hand. He walked her to there the boys and girls dorms separated themselves. He walked her to the door and kissed her passionately.

"Good Night Princess." He said.

"Night." Kaelyn said with a blush. "See you tomorrow."

"You two. Sleep well." He said with a kiss on her cheek. Kaelyn smiled before going through the door and up towards her dorm. She checked her email where she had a few from Serena and Jenny. She messaged them back. As in every message Serena begged her to come back for spring break.

-

Chuck arrived back at the school hoping to be there when Kaelyn returned and he was. He got out of the taxi and went to walk towards her, but he saw her holding the hand of another guy. He watched as they went inside and he watched as they kissed. He was too late. He was hoping he still had a chance, but when he saw Kaelyn with that guy he knew that he had lost her heart forever. He wanted to be the guy that she held onto and the one she knew was always going to be there, but she stood there kissing this guy and unlike before he didn't see pain written all over her face, but she was smiling and she looked happy.

-

Kaelyn sat in her room as her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was from Ian. She answer the phone with happiness and cheer.

"Hey!" she said happily.

"Hey princess. I just got off the phone with my mum and my gran isn't doing well and they think she might pass soon. So she hasn't traveled outside the country and she wants to see New York before she dies so I know you lived in New York and you talked about your cousin wanting you to come for spring break and that's when my mum says we will take gran. So how about you come along. You can be a tour guide and plus I've gone on the tourist things in New York so I might as well spend some time with you." Ian explained.

"That sounds fun. You can meet my cousin who is dying to meet you." She said.

"So you will come to New York with us?" he asked.

"I will." Kaelyn said happily.

"Sounds fantasic. I will ring mum." He said. "Good night Princess."

"Good night." Kaelyn said.

She hung up the phone and sat there. She hadn't been back to New York since she left. What scared her the most was the probability of seeing Chuck, but she was going with Ian and she was going to spend most of her time with him, but she couldn't wait to see her family and friends. It was going to be an interesting trip back to New York.

A/N: Thanks again for all your REVIEWS! I also promise to have the next **New Beginnings **chapter up very soon!


	3. A Love Admitted

A/N: As always thanks to **singdance** and **T.V.People** for the REVIEWS I luved them!

**Chapter 3** –

Kaelyn sat on a private jet with Ian, his parents, and grandmother. She couldn't believe that his grandmother was dying because she was one spunky old woman. She told Kaelyn all about her trip she took repelling off the side of an English castle and when she went swimming in dolphins the past week in the Irish Sea. The woman even was flirting with the captain of the plane and she spanked him. Kaelyn couldn't help, but laugh at his grandmother's stories.

"So Kaelyn dear would you care for some champagne, there is plenty." Ian's mother said.

"No thanks Mrs. McAffery." Kaelyn said politely.

"Call me Abby dear." Abby said as she sipped her champagne. "You know dear Ian has never introduced us to any of his girlfriends until you."

"Really?" questioned Kaelyn who had figured that Ian had most likely brought tons of girls home to meet his parents.

"Nope, but I see why he waited until he had his perfect girl. Well that's what he told his father and I." Abby said.

"Mother are you boring Kaelyn." Ian said as he walked to his mother and Kaelyn. He took a seat next to Kaelyn and kissed her cheek.

"No, I was just telling her that she must be special because you've never introduced us to any girlfriends in the past." Abby said.

"I won't to take one of those helicopter rides." Said Ian's grandmother Marisol as she exited the lavatory.

"Mum we will see about it." Abby said.

"We should take a swing by Atlantic City, I heart it is just marvelous." Marisol said as she sat back in her seat. "Isn't it dear?" she asked Kaelyn.

"I've never been." Kaelyn said.

"Well then see. She hasn't been, we must take her." Marisol said as she pulled a beer out of the cooler.

"Mum the doctor said you shouldn't drink." Abby said at once.

"If I am going to die anyways I will do what I please." Marisol spat. Kaelyn held in a laugh.

They arrived in New York at about 2 in the afternoon. Kaelyn stood with Ian's arms around her as they waited for a taxi.

"So you are going to your family's place and then you will meet us at the hotel." Ian said.

"Yes." Kaelyn said. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"I don't know. Mum or Dad has all the plans." Ian said.

A taxi pulled up and Ian opened the door for Kaelyn who got inside. "Just call me and I will meet you there."

"Alright, see you later love." Ian said before closing the door for Kaelyn.

The taxi took Kaelyn straight to the apartment. Kaelyn took the elevator up and as soon as she opened the door she was tackled with a hug by Serena.

"I'm so happy you're here." Serena said happily.

"Kaelyn, honey." Lily said as she hugged Kaelyn.

"Well I can see I was missed." Kaelyn said with a laugh.

"No where is this Ian?" Serena asked.

"He went with his parents to check in at the hotel." Kaelyn said.

"Well we have to go. Jenny, Dan, and Nate are going to be meeting us." Serena said as she grabbed Kaelyn by the hand and dragged her out of the apartment. The girls arrived at the restaurant where everyone was waiting. Kaelyn was greeted with hugs from everyone.

"So where is he?" Jenny asked referring to Ian.

"With his parents. You will get to meet him I promise." Kaelyn said happily.

"We better." Serena said.

"So school must be good." Dan said.

"It's great. I love the school. I've made so many new friends like my roommate Roxie and so many more people." Kaelyn said happily.

"Look what the cat dragged in." said Blair as she approached them at the table.

"Not worse than what the cow crapped out." Kaelyn said with a delightful smile.

"Whatever." Blair said walking away.

"That was a good one." Jenny said.

"I've been practicing." Kaelyn laughed.

Kaelyn spent the rest of the afternoon with her friends who caught her up on everything in their lives and so much more. Kaelyn sat on her bed in her old bedroom when her phone rang.

"Hello Princess." Ian said.

"Hey. So what hotel are you guys at?" Kaelyn asked.

"It's called the Palace." Ian said.

"Shit." Kaelyn muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Ian asked.

"Nothing. I will be right over." Kaelyn said.

Kaelyn was so scared. She wasn't expecting to go near that hotel because it increased her chances of seeing Chuck and now she was gong to be there with Ian. When she arrived at the front of the hotel she sucked it up and walked inside. Ian was waiting for her in the lobby. He greeted her with a kiss. They made their way to the elevator and up to a room.

"Mum and Dad gave me a private room. I so didn't want to share with gran anyways." Ian said as he closed the door behind them.

"Well that's great." Kaelyn said as she looked out the window. Below she could see the roses that Chuck had gotten planted for her after their first break-up. She quickly closed the curtains and looked away from the window and walked over to Ian. Ian kissed her passionately and led her to the bed.

"We've never got to really be alone." Ian whispered. Kaelyn simply shook her head. She wasn't at all sure if she was ready to go any further with Ian and in all places this particular hotel where she had had sex with Chuck a countless amount of times. She then quickly sat up.

"So when is dinner?" she asked.

"Don't know. Mum hasn't rang." Ian said as he pressed his lips to her neck. He moved her hair out of the way. His hands began to travel Kaelyn's body as he moved her back down on the bed. He reached his hand to take off her shirt. Kaelyn uncomfortably moved, but it just made it all easier for Ian to remove the shirt. He then kissed Kaelyn full on the lips. His hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra. His hands them moved and grazed her breast. She quickly moved away and grabbed her bra.

"I can't." she said at once as she quickly put back on her bra and shirt. "I'm sorry, I just can't." she said as she refused to meet his eyes.

"It's ok." Ian said. "Whenever you're ready." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks." She breathed. "Well." She couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind had gone blank. She then turned and looked at Ian with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Princess." He said with a smile. "I told you whenever you are ready. I won't rush you into anything." Kaelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. "It's ok Princess." He continued to say in her ear as he rubbed her back.

Kaelyn composed herself and she and Ian decided to go out. They walked out of his room hand in hand and to the elevator. Ian kissed her passionately in the elevator and the doors opened and Chuck was standing outside of the elevator. Kaelyn gasped and looked away from him as she and Ian made their way out of the elevator. Kaelyn's stomach was doing summersaults and she felt like she couldn't breath. Chuck then jogged up to them and snatched Ian by the shoulder.

"Get out of my hotel." Chuck spat.

"Excuse me?" Ian asked.

"Out right now!" he groweled.

"You can't have be ejected. I am a paying guest along with my family." Ian said at once.

"Then I will have you all out of here. My father owns this place and I don't want scum like you staying here." Chuck said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Chuck what the hell?" Kaelyn said.

"You know him?" Ian asked.

"Too well." Kaelyn said to Ian before turning to Chuck. "Can I speak to you in private?" she asked. "This is ridiculous." She said.

"Sure." Chuck said. He led her into an empty office. "So that's him?" he asked.

"My boyfriend?" she questioned. "Yes."

"I don't want him here." Chuck said.

"Don't be so immature." Kaelyn said at once.

"I don't want him here and with you. The thought of him fucking you here just makes me sick." Chuck spat.

"For one that is none of your business." Kaelyn said.

"Why because I love you." He said before grabbing Kaelyn in to a passionate kiss. Kaelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She moved her hand onto his chest as he kissed her. One of his hands wrapped around her waist while the other moved into her hair.

"I can't" Kaelyn said at once. "This is so wrong. I knew this would happen. I wasn't going to even leave school, but Ian asked me to. I didn't want to come because I would see you."

"Because you still love me." He said.

"Yes." Kaelyn said with a cry. She turned away from him. "Please just don't be immature and let Ian and his family stay here. They are only here for the week."

"For you I guess." He said. "But Kay I need you back. I love you so much. I went to the airport when you were leaving and when I got there the plane was leaving."

"You came?" she asked.

"Of course you really thought I was going to let you leave." He said.

"Yes." She said with tears falling down her face. "I thought you let me leave. I stayed as long as I could hoping you would come for me and I didn't think you did."

"I did Kay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I need you in my life." He whispered in her ear.

"No, Chuck." Kaelyn said moving away from him. "I made a big step moving on. Ian is a really nice guy who treats me like." She paused. "Well like a Princess, he even calls me that." She giggled a bit. "Please I won't come by here at all this week. Just let Ian and his family stay in peace. I will be gone in a week." Kaelyn turned and walked out of the office. She walked to Ian who was standing in the lobby looking confused.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. Let's have some dinner." She said as she walked hand in hand with him out of the hotel.

-

Chuck watched as Kaelyn walked out. He really thought he would have her heart, but she walked out with that Ian guy. He watched them until he didn't see them anymore. He walked back into his room and called a car to pick him up and take him out.


	4. A Night Together

A/N: Thanks a bunch to **singdance** for the Review!

_**Chapter 4**_ –

Could there be Flames?

Alright well I have some DRAMA for all of you. First off thanks Kaelyn for coming home because I needed something to draw me from my boredom. Well yes Kaelyn is back, but just for Spring Break week and she brought a friend. Her new boyfriend is one sexy Englishman. They were spotted sharing cute little kisses, but that was all stopped. Her boyfriend is also here with his family and they are staying at The Palace. I know what you are all thinking and yes that did bring Drama. A reader spotted Chuck telling Kaelyn's man to get out of his hotel. Kaelyn took Chuck in a room and both of them came out looking a little flushed. So could there be flames once again between these two? I am hoping there are. Chuck has been a disaster since Kaelyn left and I want Mr. Lovey back and with Kaelyn because she deserves all the love she can get. So I can't wait to see what comes from these two.

You Know You Love Me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

-

During dinner Kaelyn sat quietly. All she could think about was how good it felt to be in Chuck's arms, but she couldn't understand why. She had worked so hard to remove her feelings for him, but once she saw him it all came back and all she wanted to do was be in his arms. She moved her fork through her food and looked up at Ian who starred at her in concern.

"Are you feeling ok Princess?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kaelyn said.

"You've barely touched your food." He stated.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I'm not that hungry." She said.

"Okay, if anything is wrong you can tell me. Was it the guy at the hotel?" he asked.

"No, No." Kaelyn lied.

"How do you know him by the way?" Ian asked.

"Went to school with him." Kaelyn simply stated.

After dinner they walked through the city. Kaelyn walked with Ian to the entrance of the hotel where they kissed goodbye. Kaelyn walked up the street alone. She closed her eyes as the night air hit her face.

"Kay!" a voice called behind her. She turned to see Chuck jogging up behind her.

"I saw him come in so I knew you couldn't be far." He said as he reached her.

"Yeah." Was all Kaelyn said.

Chuck grabbed her into a passionate kiss. He and Kaelyn moved against a wall where they continued to kiss fiercely.

"Kay, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kaelyn said as she looked into his eyes. "But I can't. Ian he is great and."

"And nothing. You know you want me as much as I want you." Chuck said. He kissed her again. Kaelyn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said happily. Kaelyn hadn't felt the same rush of happiness since she and Chuck were together before. She wanted to spend forever in his arms with nobody to bother them, but then she thought of Ian and how much she would be hurting him. He was a great guy who would do just about anything for her. "What am I doing?" she said aloud to herself.

"Huh?" Chuck said as he kissed her neck.

"What were you protecting me from?" she asked.

"Blair." He said.

"Blair?" she asked. "What did I need protecting from Blair for?"

"She had overheard you telling me about your dad and so she threatened to have you arrested for aiding a fugitive and more." He said.

Kaelyn looked at him confused.

"She said she would turn you in if I didn't break-up with you at your birthday party and go out with her. It was the last thing I wanted, but I knew she would come through on a threat." He explained.

"So you went out with her, just so I would go to jail?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yeah." He said. "After seeing you heartbroken she was nearly satisfied, but when you left she got bored and she didn't need me for her plans anymore."

"Oh God." Kaelyn said as she covered her mouth. "You did it all for me?"

"Of course, I love you. I would never let anyone do anything like that to do. The only thing is I had to break your heart in the process. I'm sorry for that." He said as he kissed her.

Kaelyn smiled and snuggled into his arms. They stood on that wall for the longest time just enjoying one another's company. Kaelyn felt all her happiness comeback to her. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She recognized as a cologne she had bought for him.

"Come." Chuck said as he held her hand. They walked back towards the hotel. As they walked she spotted Ian's grandmother Marisol outside smoking a cigarette.

"That's his grandmother. I need to hide." Kaelyn said at once.

Chuck threw off his jacket and put it over her head. Kaelyn and Chuck slipped inside the hotel and into the elevator. They then hurried to his room. Kaelyn sat on the bed and took the coat off her head. Chuck walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"So?" he questioned.

"Yes." Kaelyn said as she bit her lip. Chuck leaned in towards her for a kiss. Kaelyn placed her arms around his neck as she lied down on the bed. Chuck removed his shirt and then hers. Kaelyn hurried to undo his belt buckle on his pants and she struggled to help him slip off her jeans.

Kaelyn and Chuck lied together in his bed. She kissed him on the nose. He opened his eyes and kissed her full on the lips. Kaelyn snuggled closer into his arms as he held her tight.

"I love you." She said happily. "I don't want to leave." She said as she pressed her head to his chest.

"I don't want you to leave." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kaelyn's cell phone rang. She moved away from Chuck and leaned over the bed to get the phone out of her cell phone pocket. She saw it was her aunt calling.

"Hey Aunt Lily." Kaelyn said.

"I've been wondering where you were." Lily said at once.

"Sorry, Ian's family wanted to see so much so I came back to the hotel and shared the room with his grandma." Kaelyn said.

"Oh well as long as I know where you are." Lily said.

"Be home soon." Kaelyn said before hanging up.

"You're such a liar." Chuck said playfully in Kaelyn's ear.

"Shut-up." She said as she turned to him. She kissed him quickly. "I've gotta get going." She said.

"You can't go." He whined. Kaelyn kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her over him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kaelyn said happily. "I've really got to go though." She said.

"No." he said.

Kaelyn smiled down at him before kissing him passionately.

An hour later Kaelyn was dressed and ready to slip out of Chuck's room when she stopped and noticed something. "Give me a shirt." She said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"A shirt. Just in case Ian sees me I have to be in a different outfit. I went home last night remember." She said playfully.

Chuck grabbed a shirt out of the closet and handed it to Kaelyn. She stripped off her shirt and placed on Chuck's shirt. She zipped her jacket halfway up and kissed Chuck before leaving the room. She walked into the elevator. It stopped on the 9th floor. Ian entered the elevator.

"Kay!" Ian said.

"I was just coming to see you." Kaelyn lied.

"Great, let's get breakfast." He said happily as he kissed her. Kaelyn kissed him back. They walked down to the restaurant where they met Ian's mom, dad, and grandma for breakfast.

"I get to go on my helicopter ride today." Marisol said.

"That sounds fun." Kaelyn said happily. She looked to the side where she saw Chuck walk into the restaurant. He winked at Kaelyn who blushed. She turn turned back to the table where she tried to focus.

"I want to bungy off the Brooklyn Bridge." Marisol said.

"Mum you won't be bungying anywhere." Abby said as she sipped her tea.

"Dammit I want to bungy." Marisol said at once.

"Umm Marisol I don't think they let you bungy-jump off the Brooklyn Bridge." Kaelyn said.

"Alright well then I will have to come up with something else." Marisol said.

"So will I get to meet your friends today?" Ian asked Kaelyn.

"Umm, I guess." Kaelyn said unsure.

Kaelyn was not at a spot where she was unsure of everything. Ian was perfect to her and she loved being with him, but after being with Chuck she knew how much he loved her and she wanted to be with him. In a few days she was going back to London and she was going to be there with Ian and not Chuck. She didn't know if she should make her decision quickly and with her going back to London she wasn't going to be with Chuck. Kaelyn made her choice. She felt horrible having to tell Chuck that she was going to stay in her relationship with Ian. She couldn't go back to school and be broken up with Ian. She knew how horrible it was to see the person who broke your heart and it would hurt Ian for him to see her everyday.


	5. A Short Time Together

A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Thanks to **singdance** for the Review!

_**Chapter 5**_ –

Ian and his family went for a helicopter ride. They were planned to be gone for hours. After the ride they were going to see the sights of New York. Kaelyn had once again found herself with Chuck. She laid on his bed with her head on his chest as they watched a movie. His fingers gently ran through her hair as they lay there. Kaelyn turned her head and smiled up at him.

"This is perfect." She said.

"For now." He said as he sat up in the bed. Kaelyn moved and sat up with him. She leaned against.

"Until I go back to London." She said as she watched the movie.

"So you're going to stay with him?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know." Kaelyn said. She turned and looked at Chuck . "I feel horrible. I will be breaking his heart either way. I mean I can break up with him now or later. Either way I'm the bad guy."

"Yeah." He said. He kissed her forehead. "You'll figure something out."

"That's the hard part." She said. "I mean I am going to have the smile in his face and act as if he is the only one, but in fact I'm with you."

"Nobody has to know about us right now." Chuck said.

"Mmm." Kaelyn laid her head on his shoulder. "It's going to suck having to leave you."

"It's going to suck not having you in my arms." He said with a squeeze. "So I would like to plant in some rules for you and Ian."

"Like what?" Kaelyn asked playfully.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Alright shoot." Kaelyn sat up and looked at him.

"So first off. No sex." He said.

"Fine we haven't slept together anyways." Kaelyn said. "Next."

"That was pretty much it." Chuck said.

"Well that was easy. I don't want to be with anyone, but you." Kaelyn turned to him and kissed him.

"The same goes for me." Chuck said happily.

"So I get an off-campus weekend twice a month." Kaelyn said.

"I will be sneaking on planes to London all the time then." He said. "We can meet at the hotel there."

"Mmm sounds sexy." Kaelyn said playfully.

"Very sexy." He growled in her ear.

"I feel like a slut though." She said at once.

"You're no slut." Chuck said.

"I am." Kaelyn said with a frown.

"You're no slut. Just a beautiful girl with many admirers." He said.

"A slut." Spat Kaelyn as she pulled the blankets over herself and frowned. "I'm a slut, just a total slut."

"Stop putting yourself down." Chuck said.

"It's true. I'm sneaking around sleeping with you while in a relationship with Ian and even when I go back to London I'll be sneaking around like a total slut." Kaelyn said.

"You are just trying to find away to let Ian down softly while love with me. You've got a heart unlike a slut." Chuck said kissing her cheek.

"I'm still going to feel horrible." She said.

"Yeah." He said. "I can't help you with that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I am just excited for when I come home for the summer and for good. I just want to be with you." She said happily.

"Me too." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Kaelyn asked.

"About 5 why?" Chuck asked.

"Ian and his family will be on the way back. I can't be up here with you." Kaelyn said. She kissed him quickly. "Now can I? Or should I bring Ian up for a little ménage a trios." She said playfully.

"No thanks. I just want to be with you." Chuck said.

"No where are my clothes?" Kaelyn questioned as she looked around the floor. Kaelyn left Chuck alone in his room. She smiled to herself as she thought about being with him. She sat in the café downstairs waiting for Ian. She looked up to see Serena and Jenny walking in the hotel. Both girls saw her and walked towards her.

"What are you girls doing here?" Kaelyn asked.

"We came to see if you and your boyfriend that we have yet to meet." Serena said.

"Well he and his family should be back very soon." Kaelyn said.

Jenny and Serena sat down with Kaelyn. Serena starred at Kaelyn for a moment, but it was long enough that Kaelyn noticed.

"That's a guy shirt." Serena said.

"Oh yeah." Kaelyn said. "New fashion."

"No I've seen that shirt." Serena said.

"Chuck." Jenny said.

"Huh?" Kaelyn asked.

"I've seen Chuck wear that shirt a million times." Jenny said. She quickly moved Kaelyn's jacket sleeve and there was an ink stain on the shirt. "I knew I saw that shirt. That ink stain on the sleeve annoys me. You'd think with all his money he would buy a new shirt."

"Must have gotten it when he and I were dating." Kaelyn quickly said as she sipped a glass of water.

"No I saw him in it last week." Jenny said.

"If so." Serena said in thought. "If he wore it last week then Kaelyn."

"What?" Kaelyn said.

"You've seen him." Serena said "And if you are in his shirt it was more as a casual hi."

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone." Kaelyn said quietly.

"You two are like together?" Jenny asked.

Kaelyn shrugged. "In away, but Ian can't know."

"Ian can't know what?" asked a voice. Kaelyn turned to see Ian standing behind her. She spotted his mom, dad, and grandma walking into the elevator.

"I have a surprise for you and I was just telling my cousin and dear friend." Kaelyn lied.

Ian bent down and kissed her passionately. Kaelyn closed her eyes and cursed herself. She knew that she was really in deep now. She was cheating on Ian. The one thing she hated in life was cheaters and she had become one of them. She broke the kiss and turned towards her friends.

"Ian this is my cousin Serena and my good friend Jenny." Kaelyn said happily.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny said.

"Good to finally meet you." Serena said.

"Wonderful to meet you girls." Ian said.

"So did your grandma have a good time on her helicopter ride?" Kaleyn asked.

"The best." Ian said.

"I'm glad." Kaelyn said.

-

Kaelyn sat on the plane with Ian back to London. The rest of the week she spent time with Ian and his family. Her family had dinner with Ian's family. Serena and Jenny both gave her a hard time about lying to Ian. Kaelyn tried her best to explain it to them, but both of them agreed that she should break up with Ian as soon as possible. Before leaving she met with Chuck for a goodbye kiss. Kaelyn didn't want to leave him at all.

Kaelyn walked into her room at school. Roxie hadn't returned yet from her holiday trip. She checked her voicemail and there was a message from Chuck. She smiled at his words of how much he loved her. She sat on her bed and slipped through the pictures in her cell phone from her trip home. There was a picture of Chuck and her kissing. She smiled at the picture. She closed her phone and the door opened. Roxie walked in with her suitcase.

"Hey!" Roxie said happily.

"How was your vacation?" Kaelyn asked.

"As good as it could get." Roxie said as she closed the door and walked over to her bed. She placed her suitcase on her bed and opened it up. "I barely wore these clothes. I spent all the time in my swimsuit."

"Sound amazing!" Kaelyn said.

"How about you?" Roxie asked. "Was it just perfect with Ian?"

"It was perfect." Kaelyn said. _"Just not with Ian."_ She thought with a smile.

"That's great!" Roxie said. "Well my mom is good friends with Ian's mom and she says that his family just adores you."

"How sweet." Kaelyn said as she turned to her desk and mouthed, _"Dammit."_

"So we start back with classes tomorrow." Roxie said with a growl. "It was good while it lasted."

"It was real good while it lasted." Kaelyn said as she sat on her bed and opened her cell phone to the picture of her and Chuck.

**A/N:** Alright guys its 11:48pm and time to bring in the New Year. If I am still in my writing mood I will be posting another chapter soon! _**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	6. A Proposal

A/N: As always thanks for the great reviews from **voodoochild93** and **T.V.People**!

_**Chapter 6**_ –

Kaelyn sat I the library studying for her final exams. It was now early June and the last week of school. The months past had been very interesting. Chuck would randomly come out to London to meet her. Kaelyn loved strolling through the streets of London in his arms. The only problem in this was that she still hadn't broken up with Ian. She hated every moment she lied to him about where she was going for the weekend or who she was just talking to on the phone. Each time Kaelyn would play it off and give a lie to cover her tracks.

"Hello Princess." Ian said as he sat next to her at the library.

"Hey." She said as she closed her book.

"So I got us a ticket off campus tonight to go out for dinner. Well its all thanks to Will's parents." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Sounds nice." Kaelyn said as she started packing her books in her backpack "So what time?"

"Dress elegant and I will meet you at the gates at a bout half 7." Ian said.

"I'll be there. See you later." She said before sweeping out of the library and off to her next class.

After finishing her final exam Kaelyn made it back to her room to find that roses had been delivered. She picked up the bouquet and grabbed the card. She smiled to herself as she read the card from Chuck. Just as she finished re-reading the card for the 3rd time Roxie walked into the room.

"Ohh roses, from who?" Roxie asked. Kaelyn hurried and slipped the card in her pocket.

"No card, but they must be from Ian. We are going to dinner tonight." She said as she walked into the bathroom and filled an old vase with water. She placed the roses in the face and smiled. It wasn't going to be long from then that she was going to be back in New York and back with Chuck.

By 7:30 Kaelyn stood at the gate where she waited for Ian who showed up a few minutes later. A limo soon arrived and they made their way to a restaurant. Kaelyn sat silently sipping a glass of wine.

"So Kay. School is going to be out soon." Ian said.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Kaelyn said.

"Well my parents have a summer home in southern France and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the summer with me?" Ian asked.

"Spending the summer?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yes." Ian said.

"I was planning to go home to New York." Kaelyn said. "For good. I love it in London, but there is so much I miss in New York."

"So you won't be coming back to school?" Ian asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Kaelyn said.

"Well I was going to wait until next school year, but I picked it up today and there is no other time than this." Ian said. Kaelyn looked at him confused. Ian then pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and kneeled in front of Kaelyn. "Kaelyn, my Princess. I love you with everything. You are such a sweet soul and you are my perfect Princess and I want you to stay my Princess. I discussed this with my parents and they were all so proud since they liked you a lot. So with that Kaelyn will you accept this ring to someday be my wife?" he asked.

Kaelyn looked at him. This was the last thing she expected. She was hoping to leave to New York and not see Ian again, but he was prepared to confesses his love for her and even propose to her. She closed her eyes and all the pain she felt the last couple months swelled up inside.

"Ian I can't." she said.

"But why Kaelyn, we are perfect for each other and you are my everything." He said.

"I'm horrible, no Ian. I can't promise to marry you and I can't see you anymore." She said as she stood.

"You can't see me anymore." He asked as he lifted up from his knee.

"Yes, Ian we can't be like together. I'm super sorry. I didn't know how to do this and I had been planning on it." Kaelyn said taking her seat not wanting to cause a scene. Ian took his spot and looked at her.

"So how long have you been planning on breaking up with me?" he asked.

"Truthfully since we were in New York." She said.

"Since New York, so you've been dragging me along?" he asked.

"It was so hard. I didn't know how or when. I just thought when I left to New York you would maybe end it with me and then you propose. I just had to stop it." Kaelyn looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I am in love with someone else."

"With Chuck?" Ian asked.

Kaelyn looked at him confused.

"I've seen him pick you up. I just thought maybe I could win you over." Ian said as he motioned for the check from the waiter. "Guess I lost." He spat.

"Ian I'm sorry." Kaelyn said.

"Save it for someone who cares. I will call you a cab." He said as he paid the bill and walked out the restaurant.

Kaelyn stood outside of the restaurant waiting for the cab. She boarded inside. Once back to the school she paid the driver and made her way to her room. She saw Ian sitting in the lounge room alone. She didn't want to bother him so she made her way to her room where Roxie sat on her bed painting her nails.

"So where's the ring?" Roxie asked.

"Ring?" Kaleyn asked.

"Well everyone knows that Ian had ordered like an engagement promise ring and well he took you out tonight so where is the ring?" Roxie asked.

"Actually we broke up." Kaelyn said as she slipped into her night gown.

"Broke up?" Roxie asked.

"Well actually I broke up with him, but it's for the best." Kaelyn said.

Kaelyn felt horrible, but she was extremely relieved. She had finally did it. She wasn't lying anymore and she was free of all the pain. She had begun packing earlier in the week and there wasn't must to go. She was going to be going home and she was going to be with the man that she truly loved. No more lying and no more drama just their love would keep them going.


	7. A New Student

A/N: Thanks for **singdance** for the Review and now let's get back to the story!

_**Chapter 7**_ –

Back 2 School!

Well Upper East Siders it's time to put away those bikinis and beach towels and time to bust out those uniforms and books. It is now time to go back to school and earn those grades. For many of our favorite Upper East Siders it is time to start Senior Year. Everyone is returning from their fab vacas from Blair in France with her dad then to Kaelyn and Serena. When Kaelyn returned out of no where she and Chuck were seen everywhere together and as in love as ever. So for the past week Serena and Kaelyn found themselves on the beaches of Fiji. I heard that Chuck met them there later in the week, can anyone say sex on the beach?

Dan and Jenny both had summer jobs, Dan was a delivery boy and Jenny worked at a small coffee shop, but now it's time for everyone to get ready for school and I hear we have some new faces.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn finished her hair and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in her uniform. She always hated the Constance uniform, but she had to wear it. She did wish that they would adopt the uniform that she wore back in London because it was way more appealing. She walked into the dining room where Serena and Erik both sat at the table enjoying breakfast. Kaelyn grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Is that it?" Erik asked.

"I'm trying to keep fit. I worked at it hard during the summer and I'm trying to preserve it." Kaelyn said before biting into the apple. Kaelyn's cell phone rang. "Car is here." She announced before sprinting into the living room where she grabbed her new white Prada tote bag.

"I give her another week of her light eating." Serena said.

"Alright bet you a thousand." Erik said.

"Okay it's a bet." Serena said before grabbing her Coach tote and following Kaelyn out.

The ride to school was uneventful. Kaelyn frowned to the fact that school was starting after having the best summer. She had spent as much time as she could with Chuck and when she and Serena went to Fiji for a week he came for a couple days. It had been a while since she had been happy and for the entire summer she was happy. She kept in touch with all her friends back in London except for Ian. Every time she called him he refused to answer her calls. Eventually Kaelyn gave up on trying to reach him. She just wanted to let him know that she was sorry. They all exited the car when they arrived at school. Kaeyn and Serena were greeted with hugs from friends.

"Hello beautiful." Said a voice. Kaelyn turned to see Chuck who put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Hey sexy." She said with a smile.

"Just a complete slut." They both heard an English voice say. Both Kaleyn and Chuck turned to see Ian walking up the stairs near them.

"Ian?" Kaelyn questioned.

"Surprise slut." Ian said as before turning and continuing up the stairs. Kaelyn grabbed Chuck before he could sprint after him.

"It's ok." Kaelyn said. "He's mad at me."

"Was that just Ian?" Serena asked as she approached the couple.

"Yes it was." Kaelyn said as she watched Ian make his way up the stairs. She then turned and gave Chuck a kiss as the bell rang. The boys and the girls went their opposite ways into the school where they went to opening session. Kaelyn sat and listened to whispered about the new guy in school. They were all about Ian.

-

Sex with the Ex

So this morning the Constance students arrive for their first day of school and one of the new students brought some great rumors. Ian McAffery moved to New York from London a week ago and apparently he is the ex-boyfriend of Kaelyn. They dated while Kaelyn was at school in London and there is word that he and Kaelyn hooked up last night. Could this be true or not? If it is true then I think Chuck has some competition with his girls ex back in town and how will he take the news of Kaelyn sneaking around with him. Things are steaming up!

XOXO

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

-

At lunch Kaelyn sat with Jenny. Both girls went through sketch books of clothing designs. Kaelyn notice a few girls giggle as they passed Kaelyn. Serena stood up from the table where she was sitting with Blair, Kati, and Is. Serena walked to Kaelyn and Jenny.

"So apparently there are some pretty crazy rumors going around about you and Ian." Serena said.

"What?" Kaelyn asked.

"That you two slept together last week." Serena said.

"Slept together? I didn't even know he was here until getting to school this morning. So now he is going around telling people I am sleeping with him." Kaelyn growled.

"I don't know who is spreading the rumors, but they are going around just to warn you." Serena said.

"Thanks." Kaleyn said.

All during the rest of the day people were whispering around Kaelyn. She closed her eyes at one point in the middle of Trig when she heard someone whisper. She was sick of it. She left school as fast as she could. Walking up the street she saw Ian walking alone. Kaelyn jogged up to Ian.

"Ian we've got to talk." Kaleyn said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well for one about the rumors of you and me sleeping together last week." She said fiercely.

"That's horrible. Haven't heard them." He said.

"Well if anyone asks please just say they aren't true." She said.

"Why should I do anything for you?" he asked.

"Listen I didn't even know about you being here. I tried to call and tell you I was very sorry. When did you get here anyways?" Kaelyn asked.

"A couple weeks ago we moved out here. My gran says she wants to die here so I volunteered to live with her out here." Ian said.

"That's sweet of you." Kaelyn said. "I would like to come by and see her. She is such a sweet woman."

"She is." Ian said. "She will be glad to see you."

"That's good. Text me your address." Kaelyn said. "I've got to be catching a cab soon so I will see you later."

"You two." Ian kissed Kaelyn on the cheek and hugged her before she turned to flag down a cab.


	8. A Kiss and A Showdown

A/N: Thanks for the review from **singdance**!

_**Chapter 8**_ –

A Fight for a Maidens Heart

Guys will do just about anything for the heart of a beautiful maiden with this fact there in fact will most likely be some type of showdown between Chuck and the dashing Englishman Ian. Now if Kaelyn doesn't want Ian I will be happy to take him. Apparently Kaelyn is a bit close to Ian's grandmother and that leaves time for Ian to get a bit closer to Kaelyn. After school when Kaelyn left with Ian today Chuck did look a little jealous and everyone know he is the king of getting what he wants and he will do whatever it takes.

You know you love me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn and Ian walked into the apartment that Ian shared with his grandmother. Most days after-school Kaelyn had started going home with Ian because his grandmother liked her company. When walking into the bedroom Kaelyn saw that Marisol was asleep to Kaelyn slipped out of the bedroom and into the living room where Ian sat. Kaelyn sat next to him on the couch.

"She's asleep." Kaelyn said.

"Long day. She had yoga today along with a cycling class. I still don't believe that she only has 3 more months to live because she gets more energetic and youthful by the day." Ian said with a laugh at the end.

"Well that's good." Kaelyn said.

"I got you something." Ian said as he stood and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out a Tiffanys box. He handed the book to Kaelyn who opened the box. Inside she pulled out a beautiful sterling silver bracelet. On the bracelet there ere random diamonds all the way around. Kaelyn turned to Ian.

"What's this for?" Kaelyn asked.

"For being a great person. Not just anyone would befriend in ex's grandmother and spend all their free time with her. It's to say thank you." He said as he took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. Kaelyn smiled.

"Thanks it's beautiful." Kaelyn said.

"Just like you Princess." Ian said. He moved a strain of hair from her face and inched near her ready to kiss her when Kaelyn moved away.

"Well since she is asleep I think I am going to get home." Kaelyn said as she stood and picked up her tote bag. She was on her way out of the apartment when Ian walked up to her and looped an arm around her waist. He kissed her full on he lips. Kaelyn pulled away form him and walked straight out of the apartment. Kaelyn walked the entire way home. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her and that she felt something in his kiss. She felt horrible that she even felt the desire to have him kiss her again. While walking along a limo pulled up next to her and the window rolled down.

"Hey beautiful." Said Chuck's voice. Kaelyn turned and forced a smile.

"Hey sweetie." She said as he opened the door. She slipped inside the limo and kissed him quickly.

"So done helping out granny." Chuck said.

"Shut-up." She said playfully hitting him. "She is a sweet woman."

"Alright." He said before starting to kiss her neck. Kaelyn smiled and placed an arm around him. As she moved her arm he noticed the sparkle of the diamonds that were on the bracelet. "Where'd you get that bracelet?" he asked.

"Ian." Kaelyn said.

"Ian." She simply said looking her in the eyes.

"It's for helping out his grandmother." Kaelyn said.

"Nothing else?" he asked.

"Nothing else." Kaelyn said kissing him. "Nothing at all."

"Well I was actually on my way to the basketball court to meet up with Nate and some other friends, but I can drop you off at home." Chuck said.

"Alright I was on my way there." She said. Kaelyn kissed Chuck passionately before slipping out of the limo and into the apartment building. She walked into the apartment where Serena and Blair were sitting on the couch. Not wanting to cause any problems with Blair, Kaelyn simply waved to both of them before going into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

-

Chuck made it to the court where Nate was waiting. The boys played for a while when the spotted someone walking up to the court. After a moment all of them noticed it was Ian who was making his way to the court.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"I was hoping to shoot a few baskets." Ian said.

"Not on our court." Chuck spat.

"It's a public court or does your father own it too?" Ian asked.

"Shut it." Chuck said.

"Hey guys calm down." Nate said as he stepped in.

"Now I am going to give you a warning to stay away from my girl." Chuck said.

"Your girl is she?" Ian asked. "I don't think Kaelyn would like to be referred to as someone's property."

"Just stay away from her." Chuck said.

"You can't tell me what to do nor her. She is a sweet girl who deserves more than a spoiled brat like you. She needs someone who can actually take care of her and someone who actually cares for her overall well-being and not how much they can get her into bed." Ian spat.

"You don't know me or anything about Kaelyn and I." Chuck said.

"I know enough." Ian said.

"Shut it." Chuck said.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do." Ian said as he held his ground.

"Alright I'm done with this shit." Chuck said as the lunged himself at Ian. Nate jumped and pulled Chuck off of Ian who just laughed.

"You seriously think you have her for the long hall? She needs and wants more." Ian said as he picked up his basketball. "I'm not even feeling the hoops anymore. See you at school Chuckie boy." Ian said before walking away.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Chuck yelled after him

-

Kaelyn sat on her bed painting her fingernails when her cell phone rang. She put the polish down on nightstand and picked up her phone from her dresser.

"Why hello." Kaelyn said happily.

"Stay away from Ian." Chuck spat.

"Excuse me?" Kaelyn asked.

"Your little friend came down to the court and I don't want you around him anymore." Chuck said.

"You're being ridiculous. Ian is my friend and I kind of have to be near him if I am to still remain a friend with his grandmother. She is dying and she likes my company. I am just doing whatever I can to help her." Kaelyn said. Kaelyn sat on her bed shaking her head. "Just calm down. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" Chuck asked.

"I can come over. We can have dinner and hang out." Kaelyn said happily.

"Sure." He said. "I'll see you at the hotel later."

Kaelyn picked out an outfit and curled her hair. When she walked out of the room Blair was still there. Kaelyn simply rolled her eyes and continued getting ready without a word.

"Dressed a little hot there." Blair said.

"Excuse me?" Kaelyn asked.

"I'm just saying, sounds like you are expecting some tonight." Blair said.

"Mind your own business." Kaelyn said at once.

"Blair please." Serena said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I don't give a crap anymore." Kaelyn spat before walking into her room and grabbing her purse.

Kaelyn sat in the hotel restaurant with Chuck. Everything was silent as they sat there. Kaelyn sat eating her salad not saying a word. She didn't know what to say after their conversation on the phone earlier.

"So do you have a lot of homework?" Chuck then asked breaking the silence.

"I did it earlier. It wasn't too much." Kaelyn said. "You." She asked.

"Nothing to bad as of yet." He said.

"Well senior year should be easy." Kaelyn said.

"Hopefully." He said as he reached under the table and grabbed her hand. Kaelyn smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." Kaelyn said happily.

"And I love you." He said kissing her hand.


	9. A Touch

A/N: It's been freaking forever and I am so sorry for taking so long. I have been swamped with schoolwork for this semester and I have a new job; this week I am just now getting time to write. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**-**

_**A Showdown for the Ages**_

So yesterday was a fun one I can see. My favorite piece of gossip is the fight between Ian and Chuck yesterday afternoon at Memorial Park where Chuck and Nate frequent for one on one basketball. I'm guessing Ian wanted a piece of the action and showed up where Chuck told him to leave and then it all went to heck. I was sent a video of this fab showdown and it was very intense. So here we have both of these guys fighting over the heart of one Kaelyn. All I can say is may the best man win.

You Know You Love Me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

It was 6am and Kaelyn slipped into the apartment and into her bedroom. The night had been a long one after dinner with Chuck. He told her everything that went down between him and Ian and she couldn't wait to give Ian a piece of her mind. It was senior year and nobody was going to ruin it for her especially Ian. Kaelyn hummed a song while getting ready for the day. Slipping out of her room she found Serena sitting on the couch eating a piece of toast.

"Big night?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, did you hear what happened yesterday?" Kaelyn asked as she plopped down onto the couch.

"The fight at the park…oh yeah everyone knows." Serena said as she opened her laptop and went to Gossip Girl where there was an entire video of the fight. Kaelyn shook her head as she watched it.

"I talked with Chuck yesterday and I am totally talking to Ian today. They have to stop this and I know it's all my fault, but I just want everyone to live in peace." Kaelyn said as she looked up. Lily walked into the room to find the girls on the couch.

"Good morning girls." Lily said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." Both girls chimed.

Kaelyn showed up to school a little early to have time to talk to Ian. She sat on the steps of the Met where she had asked Ian to meet her in a text message. It was early and no one was there except for her. Taking a bag of chips from her pocket she fed the pidgins as she waited. The cool morning air wisped through her hair that had grown out of the show bob she wore when she first moved to New York. Now days she wore her hair shoulder length and in loose ring curls. She looked up from the pidgins and she spotted Ian walking towards her. She waved he smiled and waved back. Once Ian was there he sat next to her and handed her a small white paper bag.

"Good Morning." Ian said.

"Morning." Kaelyn said as she opened the bag and gasped. Ian had bought her a bag of glazed doughnut holes, which were her favorite. "Thanks!"

"You're always welcome." Ian said as he flashed his million dollar smile. 

Kaelyn hate a doughnut hole and then put the paper bag into her book bag. She turned to Ian with a serious look on her face that Ian didn't expect. "So we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Ian took Kaelyn by the hand and looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about yesterday. I let myself get worked up over what he said to me and I apologize for embarrassing you."

"Woah…" Kaelyn said at once.

"What?" Ian asked as he continued to hold her hand.

"That was well noble of you. Chuck wasn't nearly as sorry about it…I'm just glad that you understand I don't like the two of you fighting." Kaelyn said happily.

"I understand and I promise to keep my emotions under wraps." Ian said as he took his free hand and moved a strain of her hair from her face gently. His fingers stayed hovering near her face for a moment. Kaelyn sat there starring him no knowing what to say or do. His touch had given her shivers that traveled up and down her spine.

"We better get across to school." Kaelyn said at once as she stood and grabbed her book bag. Ian simply nodded and they walked across to school in silence. At the front gate Kaelyn was greeted at once with a kiss from Chuck who was waiting there for her. Kaelyn kissed him back and leaned into his arms. "I'm cold." She pouted. She hadn't noticed that Ian had trotted away quickly.

"So it's Friday who is up for a party?" Chuck asked as their immediate friends surrounded them.

"Sounds like fun." Kaelyn said happily just before the bell rang. Kaleyn made her way with all the other girls to get into classes.

-

_**Sparks?**_

So it seems that there are some small sparks flying between Ian and Kaelyn. The two of them were spotted together this morning on the steps of The Met and Ian was holding Kaleyn's hand as they spoke. Towards the end of their meeting Ian moved Kaelyn's hair and gently touched her face. The two of them sat starring longingly into one another's eyes. Could this be the start of Ian and Kaelyn for the second time and the end of Kaelyn and Chuck? Well we will totally see tonight as the big party that Chuck is throwing at the new exclusive nightclub ONE. This should be great fun!

You Know You Love Me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl


	10. A Party Gone Amiss

A/N: Sorry it's been a little bit since I updated

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a little bit since I updated. I have a new job and the hours have been kicking my butt, but finally I got the chance to write…its more I have to stay awake while I wash my uniform.

Thanks to **singdance, dalesnail,** and**pink-jinx67** for the great reviews.

**Chapter 10**

The Party of the Spring Season

Well tonight most likely will be the party to be at for this spring season. If you weren't invited then you better find a way in because simply everyone who is anyone will be there. Tonight at the Winter House Apartment in the pent house Chuck Bass is throwing a huge party and simply everyone who is really anyone was invited. I know I am ready, are you. I even hear Ian was invited, but we all know it was because he is like BFFs with Kaelyn. We will see how this one pans out shall we. Well I am off to get ready are you?

You Know You Love Me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn left the fabric store right after school prepared to get ready for the party. There was a last touch she wanted to put on the dress she had made to wear. Walking up the street she spotted Jenny and she waved before jogging across the street.

"Hey, so are we still going to get ready for the party at my place?" Kaelyn asked as she struggled to hold all of her bags.

"Oh crap." Jenny said. "I forgot I told Blair I would come over her place to get ready."

"Blair?" Kaelyn asked taken aback a bit.

"Yeah she came to me after school and asked. She is being really nice lately." Jenny said as she glanced around. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I better get home to finish my dress." Kaelyn as she raised a hand to hail a cab. "See you there." A cab stopped and Kaelyn opened the door.

"You too." Jenny said as Kaelyn got into the cab.

Standing in the mirror Kaelyn looked over her dress. Her dress was a swishy hot pink baby doll dress that she wore black strappy heels with. She smiled at her reflection. She had put in a lot of effort into her dress and she was very proud of her work. Walking out of her room she saw Serena walking around in the living room for her.

"I thought you were going with Blair?" Kaelyn asked.

"I am. I am just looking for my diamond earrings I took off in here the other day." Serena said as she continued to look through table drawers and under couch cushions. "Coming up I saw the limo outside waiting on you."

"Thanks." Kaelyn said as she walked towards the door. "See you there." She exited the apartment and took the elevator down. Getting inside the limo she was greeted by Ian. "Hey!"

"You look beautiful." Ian said as the limo pulled away.

"Thank you. You look great also." Kaelyn commented.

The conversation was pretty light as they rode to the location of the party. Getting out of the limo they saw a few people from school that were also arriving. Getting into the elevator they went up to the top floor where the party was taking place. As soon as Kaelyn stepped out of the elevator she saw Chuck walking towards her with a smile. She greeted him with a kiss. She laughed and took her finger to wipe the lipstick off his lips that she had gotten on him.

"Hello sexy." He said as she put his arm around her waist and grabbed her a glass of champagne from a passing server.

"Hey yourself." Kaelyn said before sipping the champagne. "Thanks for inviting Ian that was very mature of you."

"I thought that I would take the high road as they say." He said with a wink. The two of them walked over to where some of the others who arrived had gathered to drink and dance.

While living in New York Kaelyn had noticed how much alcohol they would consume in one party and she carefully made sure she got no where near the amount that the rest of them normally had. In LA there were lots of parties with alcohol as well, but the same went for Kaelyn there and she would carefully limit herself. Kaelyn stood sipping her first glass of champagne while the others were nearly on their 5th or 6th glass. Dancing for a few minutes she made her way over near the bar were Jenny was with Blair and a few others. Kaelyn had been keeping an eye on Jenny because she had seen her drinking quite a bit that night while hanging with Blair. Kaelyn spotted Serena in a corner on her cell phone and made her way over to the corner.

"Hey I was just about to tell you I'm leaving." Serena said over the noise.

"Leaving?" questioned Kaelyn.

"Yeah Dan has the flu and I was just going to go by there for a while since everyone else is out. I thought I should give him company." She said as she started to make her way to the door.

"Alright tell him I said to Get Well Soon." Kaelyn said. Serena then nodded and made her way out of the apartment. Kaelyn walked around talking to a few of her friends and dancing some more before again going to look for Jenny who she found doing shots with Blair. "Hey Jen you might want to slow down a bit." She said.

"Kay I'm cool its okay." Jenny slurred.

"Seriously slow down." Kaelyn said.

"She's okay she said." Snapped Blair quickly. Kaelyn rolled her eyes before finding Chuck who was standing with a champagne bottle with a group from school.

"There you go. I've been looking for you." He said in her ear before taking her by the waist and walking with her. They made their way down a hallway where he opened the door to a bedroom. Closing the door his hands roamed her body as he kissed her neck. Kaelyn placed her arms around his neck as he placed her down on the bed where he roughly kissed her.

Kaelyn moved her hands to loosen his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. She then loosened his belt as she helped him remove her dress from her shoulders. His hands slipped down the side of her body and slipped under her dress. Kaelyn let out a moan as she made it to the band of her underwear, but suddenly there was an eruption of fearful screams. Both of them shot up from the bed. Kaelyn pulled her dress over her shoulders as they both ran from the room. In the main room Jenny was passed out on the floor. There was a crowd around her. Kaelyn pushed through the crowd and kneeled down to Jenny.

"Jenny, wake up!" Kaelyn yelled as she hit the younger girls face. She wasn't responding to anything. "Call 911!" Kaelyn then yelled to the crowd. She spotted Chuck take out his cell phone and dial.

Kaelyn stood in the hospital waiting room with Chuck's jacket around her. She leaned against the wall of the crowded room and waited to hear any news about Jenny. At once she spotted Lily and Rufus enter the waiting room.

"What happened?" Rufus asked as once. Kaelyn made her way to them with tears in her eyes.

"Kaelyn!" Lily said at once as she wrapped her arms around her. "What happened to Jenny?"

"I really don't know. I was in another room and we heard screams. I ran out there and she was on the floor. I tried to revive her and there was nothing." Kaelyn had tears falling down her face rapidly. "She was drinking pretty heavy. I told her to slow down, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh God." Rufus said as he placed his hands on his head and ran to the first nurse he saw. Lily led Kaelyn back across the waiting room where Chuck was leaning against the wall sitting on the floor. Kaelyn sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Minutes later Serena and Dan both showed up. Everyone in the room was quiet while they waited.


	11. A Possible Future?

**A/N:** An awesome thanks to**DaleSnail** and **hockeygrl125** for the reviews!

**Chapter 11**

_**Poor Little J**_

Well I'm sure by no everyone knows the happenings of Chuck's party and the accident that put little Jenny in the hospital. It turns out she drank a bit too much and collapsed. Turns out it was alcohol poisoning. It was crazy scary that night. All weekend Kaelyn has been seen stressing about the event. Apparently that night quite a few people heard Kaelyn tell Jenny to slow down a bit with her drinking, but with Blair by her side Jenny wasn't stopping. Luckily Jenny didn't die and from what I have heard she is doing pretty okay now.

You Know You Love Me

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

-

The students of Constance and St. Jude sat listening to the administrator during opening session. There were silent whispers going around the room as she spoke of Jenny's sudden illness on Saturday night. There were so many rumors going around on what actually happened and most of them were started by people who were not even there. Kaelyn felt horrible for what happened because she felt a tad responsible, but everyone continued to tell her to stop beating herself up because Jenny made the decisions that she did on her own even with warnings from Kaelyn.

"That should teach us all a lesson about alcohol consumption safety." The administrator said before the bell rang. Students piled out of the room talking avidly about what happened. Kaelyn followed the crowd out and to her first class. In class Blair stood at her desk with other girls around her and Blair re-accounted the entire event.

"Well Jenny is one of my best friends and of course I was so worried about her." Blair said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"If she is so much your best friend then why didn't you try to revive her when she passed out?" Kaelyn asked fiercely as she stormed across the room and towards Blair.

"I was scared of course." Blair said, but then the teacher entered the room before Kaelyn could respond.

"Girls be seated it is time for class to start." The teacher said at once. Kaelyn crossed the room and took her seat.

During break Kaelyn had run across to a store to buy a Get Well card. Walking around Kaelyn had different students sign the card for her to take to the hospital later that day. When school finally ended Kaelyn took a cab to the hospital. Going up to Jenny's room Kaelyn walked in to see Jenny sitting up in bed with a large gift bag in her hand and Blair standing next to the bed. Kaelyn simply put on a smiling face and continued to make her way into the room.

"Hey!" Kaelyn said happily. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good. They said they might let me out tomorrow." Jenny said happily as she placed the gift bag on the ground.

"I'm going to go. Hospitals are extremely depressing, but I will see you later." Blair said as she grabbed her purse off of a chair. Walking past Kaelyn she bumped into her before walking out the door. Kaelyn rolled her eyes and then went to sit in the chair next to Jenny's bed.

"So you look so much better. That's good." Kaelyn said trying to dismiss the bout with Blair.

"I feel a million times better." Jenny said. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm of course now grounded for life."

"If you're lucky I might be able to come and visit you while you're on lockdown." Kaelyn said with a hopeful smile. "Oh here I forgot." Kaelyn reached into her bag and pulled out the card. "Tons of people at school sighed this get well card for you."

"Thanks." Jenny said as and opened the card and looked at all the messages throughout the card. "This is so nice."

The girls sat and talked and while they spoke a delivery man walked into the room looking a little bit lost. "I'm looking for a Jenny H." he said as he looked at a card that was sticking out of a huge bouquet of flowers.

"That's me." Jenny said. The delivery guy handed her the flowers before leaving the room. Jenny opened up the card and then handed it to Kaelyn to read.

_I'm so troubled over what happened and so very sorry from the bottom of my heart._

_Get Well Soon_

_Chuck_

Kaelyn smiled and handed it back to Jenny who sat it on the table with the flowers and the other flowers she had received from other people. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door and a woman with golden blonde hair stood in the doorway.

"Mom hi." Jenny said. "Umm Kaelyn this is my mom and mom this is my friend Kaelyn."

"Nice to meet you Kaelyn. I assume you were at the party that my daughter drank until the point of alcohol poisoning."

"Yes." Kaelyn said quietly as she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"You were drinking that night also no doubt?" Jenny's mom asked.

"Yes." Kaelyn answered.

"One of those bad influences that I kept warning you about over and over again." Jenny's mom had then turned to Jenny who looked fearful.

"Actually mom, Kaelyn is the one that dad told you about on the phone who continued to tell me to stop drinking. It's my fault I didn't listen." Jenny said at once.

Kaelyn felt the sudden urge that she didn't want to be in the room anymore. Standing Kaelyn grabbed her bag. "I actually have to get home. I will talk to you later." With those words Kaelyn was out the door. She felt more horrible then she already had felt with what Jenny's mom was saying. Kaelyn stood outside in attempt to hail a cab. It had started to rain and she hadn't brought an umbrella. While outside her cell phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hello." Kaelyn said.

"Hey where are you?" asked Chuck's voice.

"Leaving the hospital. I'm outside trying to get a cab." Kaelyn said fustrated.

"Come over." He said.

"I will when I get a cab. See you then." Kaelyn said as she hung up and shoved her phone in her purse. She was nearly soaked when she finally got a cab. She directed the cab to the hotel. When she got there she jumped out of the cab and ran into the warm hotel. When she made her way to  
Chuck's room she was exhausted and soaked.

"You look horrible." He said when he opened the door.

"I feel horrible." Kaelyn said at once. He closed the door behind her. "Can I get something to wear to let my clothes dry."

"Yeah." He said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt. Kaelyn stripped out of her clothes and put on his dry shirt. He called for a launder to pick up her clothes to be dried. Kaelyn sat on the bed. "So what's wrong?"

"I still feel so horrible about the whole thing with Jenny and then to make it worse her mom came to the hospital when I was there and went on about me being a bad influence while I was still in the room." Kaelyn explained.

"You are not a bad influence." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kaelyn put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "She told her mom about that I told her to stop, but I still don't think that changed her mind since I was also drinking that night."

"You barely had a glass of champagne." He said.

"Yeah, but her mom doesn't know that. She most likely thinks I'm some crazed alcoholic." Kaelyn said with a groan. She then turned to him. "While I was there your flowers came."

"I'm glad she got them." he said as he rubbed Kaelyn's shoulders to warm her up. "I feel bad."

"Most of us do." Kaelyn said as she moved closer into his arms.

"Most?" he questioned.

"I don't think Blair feels that bad, but she sure has Jenny convinced that she feels just terrible." Kaelyn rolled her eyes with her statement.

"Let's not talk about her." He started to kiss her neck. Kaelyn turned towards him and kissed him full on the lips. "Let's change the subject."

"Like what?"

"Our future."

"Our future?" Kaelyn looked at him puzzled.

"Well we will be graduating really soon and college acceptance letters have started to roll in and I want to know your thoughts. I mean are we still going to Princeton together?"

"Of course." Kaleyn said happily. "I so forgot to tell you my letter came on Saturday morning. I got letters from a couple other schools, but I want to be with you at whatever school I go to."

"I was thinking in like two weeks we take a trip of there. Maybe start looking at some apartments." He said as he kissed her roughly on the mouth. Kaelyn smiled and then kissed him back.

"I'm excited for our future." Kaelyn said.

"I'm excited, too." He said.


	12. A Fight

A/N: The reviews are great, thanks to:

**A/N**: The reviews are great, thanks to: **DaleSnail**, **pink-jinx67**, **Nelle07**, and **SacrifiesFromTheHeart**. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been really busy with my two jobs and getting ready for the upcoming school year. I will be moving at the end of August so there is lots to do.

**Chapter 12**

Kaelyn felt Chuck's arms wrap around her waist as she looked out of the window. She smiled and leaned into his arms. "I think this one is perfect." She commented.

"Are you sure?" he asked planting a kiss on her cheek. "You said that about five of the last fifteen."

"I'm sure. I want this one." Kaelyn said happily.

Kaelyn and Chuck had finally picked a weekend that they thought would be the best one to go to Princeton to check out the campus and the surrounding area. While on the trip Kaelyn insisted that they look at apartments and houses. They had spent most of the afternoon looking at different ones until they arrived at the townhouse they were now inside. Kaelyn loved every detail of the one bedroom townhouse. Everything they needed was close by and the school wasn't far away. Leaning into Chuck's arms she continued to look out of the window at the lake that was across the street from the house.

"So it's this one?" Chuck asked.

"This one." Kaelyn said happily as she turned to him. She kissed him quickly before slipping from his arms and walking through the house again. He was right behind her looking down at this phone. Kaelyn turned around to him. "What'cha doing?" she asked.

"Texting my dad and telling him that we are getting this house." He said. They walked down the stairs and the realtor was standing in the living room smiling at the young couple. "We are going to take it." Chuck said.

Kaelyn smiled. She wanted to scream right then. She couldn't believe it. At the moment she thought that she had never felt that happy. She was with a guy that she loved and knew loved her. High School was almost over and she had been accepted to one of the best schools in the country. Upon starting school she and the man she loved were going to be moving into a beautiful home and it just seemed at that moment that after all the tears and drama everything was finally coming together.

"Have all the paperwork faxed to my father's office." Chuck said to the real estate agent.

"Will do." The agent said.

**Together Forever**

Well this weekend was a big one for our favorite couple of Kaelyn and Chuck because they have semi-concreted their future together with the purchase of their first place together. From what I hear they found a beautiful townhouse that looks towards a lake for the two of them once they are off at Princeton. Of everyone they seem like they are the most serious and after everything that has happened with them this just might be the real deal.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Kaelyn yawned as she stepped out of the cab in front of the school with Serena and Erik right behind her. She was completely exhausted from the entire weekend and just wanted to be back in bed. Walking up the stairs she smiled as she saw Ian waiting for her with a bag of what she knew were doughnuts. Jogging up the stairs she made her way to Ian who held out the bag.

"For you my dear." He said as he handed Kaelyn the bag that she took and opened immediately.

"Thanks." She said happily as she pulled out a glazed doughnut. And took a large bite from it. "Mmm the best." She commented with her mouth full.

"My grandmother is really excited to see you later on." Ian said as he took a doughnut from Kaelyn's bag.

"I'm happy to see her. It's been a little while with everything going on." Kaelyn commented as they walked together side by side.

"Enjoy your weekend?" Ian asked as they both made their way into the courtyard and took seats at an empty table.

"It was the best." Kaelyn said happily.

"That's good." Ian then said and then frowned. Kaelyn turned to see Chuck walking up behind her with a single red rose in is hand.

"Hey babe." Kaelyn said happily as she stood from the table and made her way to Chuck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"For you my dear." He said as he handed her the single rose.

"It's beautiful." Kaelyn said happily. She turned to the table and Ian was gone. The only thing left at the table was her bag of doughnuts. With a shrug Kaelyn walked over to the table and picked up the bag. She suddenly felt hands on her waist and giggled and then she felt lips on the skin of her neck. "Mmm." She moaned softly because turning around and kissing Chuck full on his lips.

"Are we still hanging out this evening?" Chuck asked as he looked down at Kaelyn whose smile then disappeared.

"We can't." she then said sadly.

"Huh, why?" he asked looking concerned.

"I am going to Ian's tonight." She said.

"Ian's?" Chuck asked taken aback suddenly.

"His grandmother." Kaelyn said and then suddenly the bell rang. "We will talk at break." Kaelyn said before kissing him quickly on the lips and slipping away from his arms. She jogged into the building with a wave.

After classes Kaelyn was exhausted and upset. At break she waited the entire time to talk to Chuck and he never showed to talk. When she texted or called him he didn't answer and she was annoyed. Standing outside she looked and saw him getting into the limo, but before she got a chance to wave or yell he was inside and leaving. Growling to herself she pulled out her phone and dialed him again and stood as it continued to ring over and over before getting his voicemail.

"Babe what's going on? We were supposed to meet at break and I've been trying to contact you all day, please call me back. Love you." She said before hanging up. When pulling her phone in her purse she looked up to see Ian jogging down the stairs.

"Hey you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said sorrowfully forcing a smile.

"Something is wrong." He then commented.

"It's cool, no issue." Kaelyn then said as she started to walk. The two of them walked in silence before Ian finally spoke.

"Are you and Chuck having problems?" he then asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Kaelyn asked.

"You just seem too upset." He then said.

"It's nothing big or anything." She then said with a small forced laugh.

"If you insist." Ian then commented as they made it to his apartment building. Going inside and up to his apartment they were greeted by his grandmother who was doing aerobics in front of the TV.

"Kaelyln, dear!" she said happily before turning off the TV and walking to Kaelyn to give her a hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you." Kaelyn said.

Leaving Ian's Kaelyn walked down the street to catch a cab. She got out of the cab in front of the hotel. Making her way to Chuck's room she knocked on the door and it opened. Chuck stood in the doorway with a glass of vodka. Kaelyn forced a smiled at him.

"I've been leaving you messages." She said softly. "Ian's grandmother went to bed early so I thought we could still hang out."

"Whatever." He said simply as he moved to let Kaelyn in the room. Kaelyn sat her school bag and purse on the couch before walking over to near Chuck was and leaning against the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaelyn then asked, but he said nothing. "Please tell me why you're mad at me."

"I never said I was mad." He then said.

"You are." She said. "Please why?"

"First off you ditch me for your other little boyfriend." He spat angrily.

"You know there is nothing going on with him." Kaelyn said in her defense.

"Really now?" he asked.

"Really." Kaelyn said as she walked over to him and kissed him quickly. "I love you and I don't see anything in Ian. I only went to spend time with his grandmother."

"When is she going to die anyways." He spat as he made his way to add more alcohol to his glass.

"Don't say that." Kaelyn said now getting angry at him.

"Well you spend all your time with the lady who is supposedly dying I just think I should still be getting time with you." He then said.

"You're not being fair." Kaelyn then said. "I spend tons of time with you."

"Well it seems like every time we have something planned you are running off with Ian and then Ian is always there whenever I show up anywhere it's Ian and there he is again Ian, Ian, Ian!" he yelled.

"He is my friend!" Kaelyn yelled in response.

"Trying to be a little more than a friend if you ask me!" he growled.

"Stop being jealous of nothing!" Kaelyn said.

"I'm not going to let him steal what's mine!"

"I'm not going to do anything with him then besides be his friend and that's that." Kaelyn responded trying to stay calm. "I don't want to argue about this anymore." She then said in as calm of voice as she could.

"Whatever, bitch." Chuck then said.

Kaelyn turned to him with tears in her eyes shaking her head. "What did I do to get that?"

"Just get out!" he said.

"Babe please let's just talk calmly." She then said as she tried to force herself to not cry.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he yelled.

Kaelyn then turned and grabbed her things off the couch before walking out of the room without a word. Tears ran down her face as she got into the elevator. Walking outside she walked alone with her tears still flowing. As she walked she heard someone call her name, but the only thing on her mind was to get him. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ian.

"You left your notebook at my place and I knew you should be here…..what's wrong?" he then asked.

"Chuck and I had a fight." She forced through her tears. Ian grabbed her into a hug and Kaelyn cried onto his chest.

"Here let's get you somewhere." Ian said as she put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to his apartment that wasn't far. Inside he walked her into his bedroom and let her sit on the bed. Kaelyn continued to cry as she sat.

"I don't know what happened it just got from bad to worse." Kaelyn said as she tried to sniff away her tears.

"It's going to be alright." Ian said as he held her in his arms. Kaelyn looked up at him and Ian gave her a reassuring smile. Kaelyn then smiled back and suddenly their lips connected. Kaelyn's arms went around his neck as Ian intensified the kiss. He pulled her to where she was now lying down on the bed and his hands were now unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Opening her shirt he pulled it off of her as Kaelyn worked to pull Ian's shirt from over his head. Rushing and out of breath Ian yanked off Kaelyn's shirt and started on her underwear when Kaelyn sat up shaking her head.

"I can't do this." She said out of breath. "This is what the whole fight was about this is wrong I can't do this." She said as she pulled her shirt back on and sat up in the bed. She picked up her skirt and put it back on. The entire time Ian sat on the bed watching her every more. "I've got to go home." Kaelyn said quickly as she grabbed her things and rushed out of his room and the apartment as a whole.

Walking alone Kaelyn was out of breath and confused. Everything that was taking place with Ian felt so good and if it wasn't for her thinking she would have let it continue. With Chuck she had no idea what was going on between then. They went from happy to not so quickly she was scared of what the result might be. They had already started to make a future together and now it seemed as if it was falling apart.


	13. A Love that was tested

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter:

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter: **DaleSnail**, **SacrifiesFromTheHeart**, **hockeygrl125**, **Fused**, and **singdance**.

_**Learning to Breathe**_

**Chapter 13**

**What happened?**

Late last night Kaelyn was spotted leaving The Palace in tears. Word is that Ian had asked her earlier on the street about problems between her and Chuck and it looks like there are some for her to be leaving in the way she was. She was then spotted being conforted by no one other than Ian who took her back to his apartment, but she was then spotted leaving there in a rush. It begs the question, What happened? Hit me up if you know anything.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

Sitting alone on her bed Kaelyn let out a sigh at the call of her name from the living room. Glancing at the clock she knew it was time for her to head to school. The entire night she sat in her room awake. Starring out of the window she watched as night turned to day and now she was faced with the challenge of school and everyone knowing that something had happened last night. Standing slowly Kaelyn then walked to the corner of her room where her school bag was and she put it over her shoulder. Serena and Erick were both waiting for her in the living room and there was a look of concern on both of their faces. Getting into the elevator Kaelyn starred at the wall and nobody spoke until the door opened for them to get out.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Serena then asked Kaelyn who had turned to her with her eyes already wet. "It was bad." Kaelyn just nodded in response as they walked to where a car was waiting for them.

They all got into the cab without a word and Kaelyn sat starring out of the window trying to make herself not want to cry. When they pulled in front of the school as soon as Serena got out everyone was looking and waiting to see Kaelyn. She quickly wiped her wet eyes and got out of the cab. Walking up the stairs alone she could feel eyes on her and she did her best to ignore all the stares. She didn't see Ian where he normally was in the mornings waiting with doughnuts for her, but she was more than glad that he wasn't there because she wasn't ready to face him at all. Kaelyn simply walked to where her first class was and waiting until the bell rang.

The day went by extremely slow for Kaelyn who spent as much time as she could avoiding the stairs by spending her breaks and lunch in the library. She hadn't see Chuck all day and she wasn't ready to see him. What happened the night before was all to much for her and she just wanted to have enough time to relax. Once classes were ended Kaelyn quickly went to leave school. As she walked quickly up the street she could hear someone calling her name and she knew the voice right away to belong to Chuck.

"Kay wait up!" he called out, but Kaelyn continued to walk. She could feel her heart beating fast as she continued to walk and her eyes and face becoming wet. Pretty soon he had caught up to her and grab her by the arm. Once Kaelyn turned around she was already crying.

"What do you want?" she then asked him between her sobs.

"Kay…" he said as he went to put his arm around her, but Kaelyn quickly moved away. "Kay please, I'm sorry. Everything I said last night was wrong and I was drunk. I'm sorry I just let my feelings and emotions get the best of me." He tried to explain, but Kaelyn kept shaking her head.

"I'm tired of everything. All of it, all the drama all the tears I won't want to deal with it anymore. After everything with my parents I thought my life was upside down, but it was only sideways and didn't turn upside down until I got myself involved with you. Ever since there all it has been is back and forth drama and I can't take it anymore." Kaelyn explained with tears falling down her face. "I just can't deal anymore. I feel like everything is crashing down and it's too hard on me going through this emotional roller coaster."

"Kay, we are moving away. It's all going to stop then." Chuck said.

"Then…" Kaelyn said starring at him. "Then…" she then shook her head. "No it ends now and with you." She said.

"Kay." Was all he managed.

"I just don't know what else to do. I want everything to be stable for me and with you nothing has been stable. I never know when something is going to come and mess up what we have and then your behavior last night just made everything come into place for me. You forced me to pick and I have, I pick stability." Kaelyn explained.

"And what's that?" Chuck asked.

"Ian." Kaelyn answered simply. "I'm sorry, but it's true when I was in England and with Ian everything was stable. No drama, no crying, just stable."

"So you did have something for him all this time?" Chuck asked.

"No I didn't not until last night when I put everything into prospective." Kaelyn said as she tried to remain calm, but tears continued to flow. "I love you." She then whispered. "But I don't know if the love I have for you can help me through everything."

"Kay, I love you." Chuck then said as he pulled her to him and let her cry.

"I don't want to let you go, but I don't know what else to do." Kaelyn cried.

"It's only two months. We can do this together." Chuck said.

"Two months is too much." Kaelyn said as she pulled away from him. "I can't do it. I'm accepting the offer from Oxford University and I have decided no Princeton. I just can't deal." Kaelyn then started to walk away, but Chuck grabbed her into his arms and kissed her with so much passion. Kaelyn's arms went around his neck as he kissed her.

He then pulled away from her and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you and I won't stop fighting to keep you in my life Kay." He then let her go and got on one knee. Both of them had not noticed, but there was a group of students from the school watching as everything happened. "Kaelyn Ryan, I know it's been hard and I have never been able to keep my focus or stay faithful to one girl until you and I know that you are what I need and that I am what you need and we are meant for one another. I knew that whole speech about Ian being the one for you was just to scare me away and I know that because I know you that way and you know me that way. Kaelyn I ask you right here, Will you marry me?"

Kaelyn placed her hands over her mouth and she stood starring. She couldn't deny the whole thing about Ian had been a lie that she would rather be with him because she knew the only man in the world she wanted to be with was Chuck. "Oh, God." Was all she managed out of her mouth before she stared to nod over and over again.

"That's a?" Chuck asked with a sly smile.

"Yes." Kaelyn said. He slipped the beautiful diamond ring he had pulled out onto her finger and he stood pulling her into a kiss. All the students who had gathered around were cheering. Kaelyn couldn't help, but smile and then she saw Ian standing by a tree looking disappointed. Turning away she snuggled into Chuck's arms before he held her hand and they walked to the corner where the limo was parked.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you last night." Chuck said as they sat in the limo. Kaelyn just placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, but please if possible I don't want to worry or be faced with anymore drama. I want to be happy and relax for the last two months." Kaelyn said.

"Done." Chuck answered.

"Mmm, I love you." Kaelyn said with a smile on her face.

"I love you." He answered back


	14. A Wedding to Plan

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews: **singdance, bluebear48, DaleSnail.**

_**Learning to Breathe**_

**Chapter 14**

**A Wedded Affair**

This morning there was word of Kaelyn and Chuck having some problems and they apparently were. After school it appeared that Kaelyn was ready to end it all with Chuck. She starting breaking up with him telling him she was tired of all the drama and that Ian was the person for her, but then there was the biggest twist of everything, Chuck proposed to Kaelyn and of course she said yes. So now I guess we are having a wedding coming up here in the Upper East Side and I for one have my dress ready for the party.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn was nearly floating on air as she walked around the apartment glowing. She had gone from a morning of despair to an evening of pure joy and happiness. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit that sat on the counter. As she walked into the living room the door was opening and Serena walked in followed by Lily and as soon as Serena spotted Kaelyn she ran to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Is it true?" Serena asked happily.

"Yeah." Kaelyn responded with a squeal of delight.

"Is what true?" Lily then asked standing by the door looking extremely confused. "All I know is Serena got a call in the cab and she has been itching to get home to see you."

"Well…" Kaelyn started with a grin from ear to ear. "I'm getting married."

"Married?" Lily questioned starring at her niece in disbelief.

"Married." Kaelyn responded as she held out her left hand reviling the beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my." Was all Lily managed as she walked to her niece and looked at the huge rock on her hand. "Do you think you are ready?" she then asked.

"More than." Kaelyn said happily.

"As long as you are sure about this I can't tell you otherwise." Lily then said.

"Thanks you Aunt Lily." Kaelyn said happily giving her aunt a hug.

"Yay!" Serena said then hugging Kaelyn again. "So you have to tell me everything." Serena said happily.

"Alright." Kaelyn said as both girls walked towards Kaleyn's bedroom.

That night Kaelyn couldn't sleep for an entirely different reason than the night before. She was too happy to sleep. The entire night she looked at the ring on her finger and couldn't believe that it was all happening like this. It was funny to her how he knew that she was lying about wanting to be with Ian, but in the moment it was the only thing that she could think of to convince him to let her go, but she knew that he really loved her because he wasn't letting go for anything. There were only two more months of school and then it was going to be time to get ready to leave for college.

It was Saturday and Kaelyn had already planned to spend the day with Chuck. Leaving the apartment she walked down to her favorite newsstand that was right next to the café she always would get a bagel at. Getting two bagels she looked at the magazines on the newsstand and picked up a copy of _Weddings Magazine_.

"Hey Joey how much?" she asked the owner of the stand.

"Four bucks." Joey answered in his thick New York accent.

"All take this one and one more." She said as she handed him a ten and he handed her back two dollars. For her second one she picked up a copy of _Bride_. She put both magazines into her tote before walking up the street.

Making her way to the hotel she made it up to her destination. Knocking on the door Chuck opened and smiled at her. "I come with bagels." Kaelyn said holding up the white bag in her hand.

"Great." He responded before giving her a quick kiss and closing the door behind her. Kaelyn walked to the couch and sat down putting the bagels on the coffee table. She then pulled out her magazines. "Getting a head start are we?"

"Of course." Kaelyn responded as he sat down next to her. She moved and leaned against him. "I want to get married soon."

"How soon?" he asked.

"As soon as we can." She responded.

"We can go to city hall right now." He then said with a smirk.

"No not that soon." She laughed before turning to him and kissing him quickly. "Just soon."

"Like before college soon?" he asked.

"Yeah." She responded as she flipped through the magazine landing on a picture of a beautiful dress.

"After graduation and before college how about July." He then said.

"July, hmm. A couple weeks in. How about July 18th." She said happily.

"July 18th it is." He said.

"Yay!" she squealed turning to him and kissing him fully on the lips. "This is the best day ever!"

**A Date is Set**

July is just around the corner and that is when the wedding will be. Invitations have already started going out for the engagement party and the actual wedding date has been announced on those invitations. Anyone who is anyone has been invited to the engagement party that will be at the Palace this coming weekend. It looks like we finally have a happy couple.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn was so excited as she stood in a dressing room at Barney's trying on dresses for the party. She twirled around in front of the mirror looking at herself in the dress that she currently had on. She then stood and looked at herself in the beautiful simple yet elegant long navy blue dress. She finally smiled knowing it was the perfect dress. She pulled off the dress and put on the clothes she had worn to the store. The sales woman stood in the loft that was right outside of the dressing room and gave her a smile.

"This is it!" Kaelyn said happily as she turned to Jenny who sat on the couch waiting. Jenny stood and smiled.

"I will bag this for you. That will be 2069 dollars and 82 cents." The sales woman said. Kaelyn pulled her credit card from her purse and handed it to the sales woman who then walked out of the loft area.

"That is a beautiful dress." Jenny said happily to Kaelyn.

"I know. I'm so glad I convinced your dad to let you come with me." Kaelyn said as both girls exited into where the wedding dresses were.

"I know thanks so much." Jenny then said. She had been on lockdown since she got out of the hospital and she very seldom was let out to shop or any type of socializing.

"Well it is your duty as a bridesmaid." Kaelyn said as she looked through the racks of dresses. Everywhere she went that had wedding dresses Kaelyn always had to spend time looking at the dresses, but she had a custom fitting a few days after the party at an exclusive dress shop to help find her the perfect wedding dress.

"Alright ma'am here is your receipt and your dress." The sales woman said as she entered the wedding dress room with a garment bag containing Kaelyn's dress.

"Thanks so much." Kaelyn said happily as she was handed the bag. With it over her arm she and Jenny exited the store and out to where the limo was waiting for them. Getting inside they were now off to lunch and then to find shoes for Kaelyn's dress.

By the end of the day Kaelyn was exhausted from the day of shopping and fun with one of her best friends. She couldn't wait for Serena to come home to show her the dress, but Serena and Blair went to spend spring break in France with Blair's dad and his boyfriend. Most of break Kaelyn spent her time with Chuck or at home going through bridal magazines and books. Kaelyn sat on the couch and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

She then woke up to the sound of her cell phone. When it finished ringing was when she had finally reached it and she looked to see she had five missed calls all from Chuck. Kaelyn called him back to find out what was wrong if anything.

"Babe where are you?" Chuck asked concerned.

"At home I just woke up why?" Kaelyn asked.

"Well we were supposed to meet here at 7 for a 7:45 meeting with the wedding planner." He then said. "And it is already 7:25."

"Oh my I had come home and fallen asleep. I will be there in a few minutes." Kaelyn then hung up and hurried into her bedroom and into her closet where she pulled out a knee length dress. Running into the bathroom she took the quickly shower she can ever remember taking before rushing to put on her dress and her make up. She hurried out of the apartment and luckily she was able to quickly get a cab. It was 7:40 by the time she arrived at the hotel and she quickly paid the driver and hurried inside to the meeting room that they were using for all the meetings with the planner. As she hurried inside Chuck laughed.

"What?" Kaelyn then asked.

"You look so out of place." He noted as he stood and walked over to her. He moved her hair from her face and pulled at her dress to straighten it out. "Let me get you some water." He said as he walked out of the room and returned moments later with a glass of water. Kaelyn was now sitting in a chair sipping at her water and on time at exactly 7:45 the planner made it inside of the room and she gave a smile to the young couple.

"Hello so are we ready for business?" she asked as she sat down across from them and opened her folder and pulled out a pen.

"Yes." Kaelyn said happily.

"So the last time we spoke we talked about setting a guest list. Do you have a set number of people?" the planner asked.

"We decided on only 125 people to make it small and private." Chuck said as he held Kaelyn by the waist.

"Alright and did you come up with the color scheme since there was a discussion about that the last time." The planner looked at the couple.

"We are using burgundy and cream." Kaelyn answered.

"Alright good since we are planning this so fast we are doing everything in less than have the time I take to plan so I already have a cake testing set up for the two of you and a catering food tasting to pick a caterer." The planner said, "So has there been any looking for bridesmaid dresses?"

"I think I may have picked out a dress for them so we go next week to have them fitted." Kaelyn answered as she tried to now bounce in excitement.

The meeting went on for nearly an hour and after Kaelyn was even more excited for the wedding. The two of them made their way upstairs to Chuck's room to relax. Kaelyn sat Indian style on the bed flipping through the pile of wedding magazines she had compiled over the last couple weeks.

Chuck sat on the bed with her and started to kiss her neck. Kaelyn laughed and closed the magazine. His kissed moved down her collarbone and his hands worked to unzip her dress. He pulled the dress from her shoulders and let his slip down. He then moved to where he could lie her down on the bed an easily remove her dress. Their lips then met as Kaelyn unbuttons his shirt and moved her hands up his chest. The two of them became very rushed at removing the clothing that separated their bodies. Kaelyn helped her slip off the straps of her bra before she kicked off her panties and pulled off his boxers.

Waking up Kaelyn closed her eyes again as the sun was shinning bright through the windows. She felt a strong arm grip her tight and she tuned to where she was facing Chuck who smiled at her before kissing her.

"Good morning." Kaelyn said softly.

"Morning beautiful." He said as he moved a strain of her hair from her face before kissing her again. Kaelyn closed her eyes as he kissed her and she opened them and smiled at him when he moved away. Wiggling from his arms Kaelyn sat up in the bed with a single bed sheet covering her body.

"We have a few more things to take care of before the party tonight." Kaelyn said as she looked at the clock seeing it was already 10am. "Goodness I have a hair and nail appointment soon." She said as she jumped out of the bed with the sheet still around her. Rushing around she found her underwear and her dress. She also grabbed her purse and ran into the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on some make-up.

"See you tonight I guess before the party?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I am going to get dressed here so I will be here about 5 to just start getting ready." Kaelyn said as she made her way to the bed and bent down to give Chuck a kiss.

"Love you." He said against her lips.

"Love you and I will see you this evening." She said as she made her way to the door. Walking out of the room she quickly made her way out to get a cab and start getting ready for the engagement party.


	15. A Dress and a touch

**A/N:** Thanks to: Nelle07 for the review.

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 15**

There was an eruption of gasps as Kaelyn exited the dressing room wearing a specially made for her Vera Wang wedding dress. She smiled as she turned to see herself in the mirror. Quickly at her side were Jenny and Serena who looked over every detail of the beautiful dress. Kaelyn let out an excited squeal as she turned in front of the mirror to see how she looked from every direction in this dress. She had arranged for at least five different designers to send dressed for her and after looking at them she only picked about three of them to actually try on and this was the last of the three. The gown was ivory and strapless. From under her bust the dress flared out. The top layer was sheer and under it the layer was filled with appliqué flowers. An ivory sash was tired around her bust and tired into a large beautiful bow that draped down her back. The bottom of the back flowed down into a flowy train.

"This is the one!" Kaelyn said happily filled with delight.

"It's beautiful." Serena said.

"It is." Kaelyn's cousin Heather said.

"I'm taking this one." Kaelyn said happily.

Walking down 5th Avenue slipping a smoothie Kaelyn stopped in front of Harry Winston jewelers where she and Chuck had planned to meet to look at wedding rings. Standing out front she leaned against the wall and pulled out her cell phone checking to see if he had called her.

"Hey there stranger." Said a voice.

Kaelyn looked up to see Ian looking at her. She gave him a smile. "Hey you."

"So how is everything going?" he asked.

"Great!" Kaelyn said happily.

"That's good. Well I miss you." He spoke quietly as he took his hand and moved a strain of hair from her face. Kaelyn looked him in the eyes as she inhaled. Suddenly there was the sound of a clearing throat and both of them turned to see Chuck.

"Hey sweetie." Kaelyn said happily.

"Hey." Chuck said as he eyed Ian.

"Well I better finish running Gran's errands. I will see both of you around." Ian said quickly and with a wave he quickly started his way up the street.

"So what was that?" Chuck asked turning to Kaelyn who was now shaking.

"Not…Noth….Nothing." she stuttered as she moved for them to make their ways into the store.

"No before we got in there, what was that?" he asked.

"I was waiting here for you and Ian showed up and started talking to me. That was it." Kaelyn explained.

"Then why was he touching you like that?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know he just touched me, but I wasn't into it." Kaelyn said.

"Sure didn't seem that way. You looked pretty into it." Chuck then said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't. Please I don't want to talk about it anymore. We are here to look at wedding rings so let's do that." Kaelyn said calmly.

"Alright." He said as he placed a hand on the small of her back and the door was opened for them by the security guard.

They found the perfect rings for the wedding and they bought them that day. Walking up the street they walked hand in hand. Kaelyn was extremely happy, but that moment with Ian and the moment after drilled at her mind. She couldn't deny to herself that she was feeling something for Ian, but she knew that she didn't want to spend forever with him the way she wanted to spend it forever with Chuck. Walking her to her building Chuck pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah." Kaelyn whispered back.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Kaelyn said with a smile before kissing him again. "See you tomorrow morning." She said before walking into the building. When she walked into the apartment it was dark and nobody was home. Walking into her room she sat on her bed and tears started to flow from her eyes. She couldn't keep running into Ian like that and she knew it was going to have to stop. Picking up her cell phone she called Ian.

"Hey beautiful." Ian said.

"Ian, this is important." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, we run into one another too much and that can't happen. I can't deny that somewhere inside I do have feelings for you and it's hard to fight those feelings when I continue to run into you and feeling your touch it is just too much for me. I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore." Kaelyn spoke through tears.

"Kay, I don't want to stand by and watch you with him. Kaelyn I love you." He said.

"I don't love you, I'm sorry I am in love with Chuck." She then said. "Ian I am sorry we can't be friends." She then quickly hung up the phone and sat in tears. After a few moments she wiped her face and regained her composure. Looking down at her hand she smiled at the sight of her engagement ring knowing that she was happy the way she was and that things were only just going to get better.

**A/N:** It's a short chapter, but I felt I couldn't do more with it.


	16. A Mother Arrives

A/N: Thanks for the reviews:

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews: **DaleSnail, SacrifiesFromTheHeart, **and** singdance.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 16**

Kaelyn sat in class starring at the clock. She was ready to be out of there and out with her friends. Time for prom had come and everyone was all in the rush to get ready. Kaelyn, Serena, and Jenny were all going to get their dresses after school. Sitting there Kaelyn was for sure that it wasn't going to end and the teacher would be going on and on for even longer, but finally the bell rang and she picked up her books in a hurry and rushed out of the classroom. Making her way down the stairs she spotted both Serena and Jenny waiting for her along with Chuck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him before giving him a kiss.

"I wanted to wish you happy prom dress shopping." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Kaelyn smiled up at him and kissed him again. In the corner of her eye she spotted Ian who walked past them starring at the couple. She quickly turned her attention away and back to Chuck.

"Thank you." She said before kissing him again and wiggling free of his arms. "We've got to get going though."

"The limo is waiting outside for you girls." He said.

"Thank you sweetie." Kaelyn said before she and the girls made it outside and to the waiting limo. Kaelyn was the last to get in and she took a last look around and she saw Ian who gave her a smile, but she quickly turned and got into the limo and closed the door.

"I am so glad my dad is letting me out for prom. I was so afraid that he wasn't." Jenny said as the girls all stood in front of mirrors looking at the dresses they had tried on.

"Well Nate did a good job at convincing him that he was going to take good care of you." Kaelyn said as she turned and looked over her shoulder at herself in the dress. "I don't like this one. It looks to much like the dress I wore to the engagement party."

"Yeah it does." Serena said. "We should have dinner tonight."

"Can't." Kaelyn said as she slipped out of the dress and pulled another off of the hanger. "Dinner tonight with Chuck and his dad."

"Dinner with the family, nice." Serena commented.

"Not long until the wedding and all the festivities that come along with it." Jenny said happily. "We have your bachelorette party all planned."

"Nothing too crazy, alright." Kaelyn said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

When the girls finished shopping the limo dropped off Jenny and then Kaelyn and Serena were returned home. Kaelyn went straight to her room to hang her dress in the closet before going through the closet to find something to wear for dinner. She settled on a very simple black Calvin Klein scoop neck knee-length dress. Taking a shower she dressed and pulled her hair into an elegant bun with a little hanging down on the sides. Walking outside the limo was waiting to take her to the hotel. When she arrived she took the elevator to the 20th floor where she was to have dinner.

She exited the elevator and walked around and suddenly she saw Chuck who was standing in a deep conversation with his father. Kaelyn smiled and walked over to them who both slightly jumped when she neared them.

"Hi." Kaelyn said with a smile prompting a smile from the both of them.

"I will try and take care of this." Mr. Bass whispered to Chuck before then smiling at Kaelyn. "Good evening Kaelyn. The two of you can head in and I will be back up in a moment." He said before rushing away.

"What's going on?" Kaelyn asked as she turned to Chuck who had a hand on the small of her back and was leading her into where they were having dinner.

"Well…" he started and Kaelyn looked at him with concern. "My mother decided to pop up in town like an hour ago."

"Your mother?" questioned Kaelyn. She had never really heard Chuck talk about his mom and she always wanted to know about her, but she was afraid to ask because she wasn't sure of the reason why she wasn't around.

"Yeah she shows up at the front desk completely drunk demanding to see me. Dad had her escorted into a room for the time being." He said as he pulled out a chair for Kaelyn who sat and then he sat next to her.

Kaelyn turned to him. "You've never told me about her."

"I try not to talk about her, but I might as well tell you. She and my dad grew up together and when my dad became rich she stayed by his side and she had me soon after they were married, but then she started to abuse drugs and alcohol. Pretty soon she stealing money out of accounts to buy drugs and my dad didn't want me around that so he kicked her out. He wrote her a check for her to get on her feet and he filed for divorce. Every few years she finds herself here normally drunk or high. I pretty much pay no mind to her. She really isn't my mother to me since she hasn't been there for me in anything." Chuck explained as he poured a glass of champagne for himself and Kaelyn.

"I'm sorry." Kaelyn said as she took his hand in hers.

"It's alright. Let's talk about happier things now like, did you find a prom dress?" he asked.

"Yes." Kaelyn said happily. "I have a fabric swatch so you can match your vest and tie to my dress." Kaelyn then pulled a 4 by 4 square of fabric from her purse and handed it to Chuck.

"I will make sure it gets done." Chuck said as he put the square into his pocket and before he could say anything else the doors burst open and coming staggering in was a woman with tangled looking brown hair the exact same color as Chuck's. She wore a jean mini skirt and a talk top and it looked like she hadn't showered in a few days. Her face was filled with wrinkles and Kaelyn was pretty sure that a few of her front teeth were missing.

Walking behind her was Mr. Bass shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry son. Once mention of dinner and fiancé and she went insane for me to bring her up here."

"My baby." She said as she grabbed Chuck into a hug.

"Mom hi." Chuck said with no emotion at all.

"Your daddy says you got a fiancé?" his mother questioned.

"Yes, mom this is Kaelyn my fiancé." Chuck introduced. Kaelyn stood and just went to shake her hand, but she was instantly grabbed into a hug. Kaelyn felt like she couldn't breathe as the aroma of booze, BO, and cigarettes filled her nose.

"Hello." Kaelyn managed to say as she was let go.

"My baby is getting married. Now when is the wedding?" his mother asked.

"We are not sure yet." Chuck answered quickly.

"Well Martha is nice for you to visit, but we have some business to take care of." Mr. Bass then quickly said as he made a hand motion for the security that was at the door. The guards began to walk into the room and towards Chuck's mother.

"Business. Well I have some also. I need about ten-thousand dollars if it is possible?" she then asked.

"Not possible. The security is going to get you downstairs alright and make sure you get a cab to the bus station alright." Mr. Bass then said.

"Oh, okay. Well Charles baby it was nice to see you and meet your beautiful fiancé." Martha said before giving a wave and walking out of the room with security behind her. The doors then closed and everyone in the room quickly relaxed.

"Sorry for that Kaelyn." Mr. Bass said.

"It's alright." Kaelyn then said as she took her seat at the table again and everyone else sat down as well.

The servers then started to enter the room to bring them their first course of salad. "So the wedding isn't that far away." Mr. Bass said.

"No not at all." Kaelyn responded before taking a bite of her salad.

"Well I am glad to see Charles settled down. For a long time I was afraid that he wasn't going to settle down for a very long time and then you came along. I appreciate you a lot." Mr. Bass said.

"Thank you. I'm glad I found him." Kaelyn said happily turning to Chuck for a moment and smiling. She felt his hand squeeze hers and she smiled again.

"All the paperwork went through and everything is set for your apartment while in school." Mr. Bass said.

"Perfect. I am so excited to start getting furniture in it." Kaelyn said happily.

"I am excited to move in." Chuck said.

After dinner Chuck and Kaelyn made their way outside where Chuck held Kaelyn by her waist. The couple sat outside by the fountain for a while before Kaelyn started to yawn. Chuck ran his fingers through her hair. "Tired?" he asked in a whisper.

"Very." Kaelyn said.

"You can sleep here." He said.

"That would be nice." Kaelyn answered. The two of them stood and made their way back into the hotel and up to the suite where Kaelyn changed into a nightgown of hers that she had left over here. Slipping into the bed she was greeted by Chuck's arms that wrapped around her. Turning to him Kaelyn smiled before kissing him.

"Goodnight, baby." Chuck whispered.

"Goodnight." Kaelyn said before she closed her eyes and was quickly asleep.


	17. A Tale unlike a fairy tale

A/N: A huge thanks to for the reviews

**A/N:** A huge thanks to **DaleSnail, SacrifiesFromTheHeart, **and** singdance** for the reviews!

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 17**

Waking up Kaelyn turned to Chuck who was still fast asleep. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of his arms and the bed. Putting on her dress from the night before and leaving her nightgown she quietly left the room and the hotel. The morning hustle was undergo with people running and rushing everywhere to get to work. Kaelyn walked up the street alone just enjoying the morning air as she walked home. She suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder as she stood waiting to cross the street. Turning it was Ian who gave her a smile, but Kaelyn quickly turned away and crossed the street, but Ian wasn't far behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Suddenly Kaelyn was against a wall and Ian was kissing her. Her arms went around his neck as he passionately kissed her. Suddenly she pulled away from him looking at him with her eyes wide open. Glancing up she saw a person looking out of one of the top windows of the hotel and she realized it was near the exact location of Chuck's room. With a gasp Kaelyn then turned back to Ian.

"Stop doing this to me!" Kaelyn said looking at him in the face.

"Kaelyn…" he started.

"No, no, no you are just trying to ruin everything and that isn't going to happen." Kaelyn then said cutting him off. "Not going to happen. I am happy and you are just trying to jeopardize that."

"Kaelyn you aren't happy." He then said.

Kaelyn looked at him her eyes open wide and suddenly she took her hand and slapped him across the face. "You have no right to tell me if I am happy or not. For the record I am. I already told you to stay away from me. If you don't I will take legal action." She spat before turning from him and walking up the street with tears in her eyes realizing that she was truly torn between two men.

When she reached home she walked inside the apartment to find everyone having breakfast. She gave them a quick wave before going into her bedroom and sitting on her bed with her tears still falling. Her door opened and Serena walked in.

"Hey what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I am so confused." Kaelyn plainly stated.

"About what, getting married?" Serena then asked sitting down on the bed next to Kaelyn and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I am in love with two people and it is tearing me apart." She cried.

"Chuck and Ian?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Kaelyn said. "I was on the way home and Ian grabbed me and kissed me. I am for sure that Chuck saw it all and I am so afraid."

"Aw, man. This isn't good." Serena said.

"I know. Ian is just trying to ruin everything that I have." Kaelyn cried. She suddenly heard her cell phone ring. Rushing to pull it out of her purse to saw it was Chuck calling and everything suddenly froze for her. Shaking she answered. "Hey baby." She said in attempt to sound cheerful.

"Stop." He said plainly. "What was that with Ian?" he asked sounding very angry.

"I have told him to stay away from me and he keeps popping up. He kissed me. I told him this time to stay away or I was going to go to the police to keep him away. I seriously can't say what happened." She said her entire body shaking and her breathing heavy.

"You looked to enjoy it. I saw the two of you out there. I'm done." He said.

"Done?" questioned Kaelyn.

"Done you and me. It's all done." He then said before there was a click and Kaelyn knew he had hung up.

Her breathing had become very heavy and she turned to Serena with tears now falling rapidly. She collapsed into tears and cried onto Serena's shoulder. "No, no, no." she repeated over and over.

"Oh, no Kaelyn." Serena said as she rubbed Kaelyn's back. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not!" she cried. Kaelyn then pulled away and grabbed her purse standing. "I've got to go." She then said as she went and rushed out of her room. Rushing out she made it outside. The air hit her face and everything was like a blur as she ran as fast as she could to the hotel. Making it inside she stood in front of the elevator and it seemed to be taking forever. She made her way as fast as she could to his room and started to knock on the door. "Please let me in." she cried.

The door opened and Chuck starred at her as she stood there a mess of tears with her make-up running all down her face. She looked at him and he just stood unmoving looking angry.

"Please I'm sorry." Kaelyn cried.

"Just leave." He said calmly.

"No, no please. I only want to be with you. Please." She cried her breathing uneven.

"Kaelyn." He was surprisingly still very calm. "It's either me or him you can't keep having both."

"I've already picked you." She said trying to even out her breathing. "Please I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Give me a little space for a while alright. I just need to think." He said looking at her. "Go home and get some rest. I just need to think."

All Kaelyn could do was nod. She turned and made her way up the hall feeling as if she was standing on the edge of a cliff not knowing if she was going to go over or not. She slowly made her way home. When she returned home Serena was waiting for her in the living room. Kaelyn simply walked past without a word and went into her bedroom. She sat in the middle of her bed with her arms hugging herself. She felt as if she was falling apart and she was holding herself together for the moment. She started to cry again as she got off the bed and made her way into the bathroom for a shower. Coming out of the shower she wore a nightgown and she got back into her bed. Slipping under the covers she starred at the wall wondering. At the moment it could go either way and she felt so lost. In the moment she knew it would be a time to have her mother there. Wondering about everything she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Could it all have ended?**

Today the morning was crazy. Kaelyn was spotted leaving the Palace early in the morning and suddenly she and Ian were kissing across the street. Apparently she was seen by Chuck because not soon after she was seen rushing back to the hotel and then leaving in a mess. She hasn't be seen out all day, but Chuck was seen this morning at Harry Winston where the then happy couple had purchased their wedding rings and he might have been returning them. Could it all be ended between the two of them?

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Waking up she noticed that it was still daylight. Sitting up in her bed she grabbed her cell phone to realize that she had a storm of text messages all about what Gossip Girl has posted. Deleting all of the messaged Kaelyn just starred forward at the wall. There was a knock at the door and a head popped in.

"Kaelyn, sweetie are you awake?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Kaelyn answered.

"Serena told me what happened. Are you doing okay?" Lily asked.

"No." Kaelyn simply stated as tears began to fall again.

"Oh come here." Lily said as she sat next to Kaelyn and pulled her towards her. "Everything is going to turn out for the best."

"I'm scared that it's not." Kaelyn said as she attempted to wipe away the tears that continued to come. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Why can't it be an easy and simple happily ever after like in the fairytales and movies and not a difficult train wreck." She cried.

"The things that you work harder for end up being the best of things." Lily said as she rocked Kaelyn who continued to cry on her shoulder.

**A/N:** So yeah pretty much I am in a very crappy mood and for some reason I felt like putting the characters into a crappy mood as well. Please forgive me! Well I promise I will try and write happy things from now on.


	18. A Stolen Night

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for forgiving me :p –

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and for forgiving me :p – **DaleSnail, SacrifiesFromTheHeart, **and** singdance.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 18**

Two days had already come and gone and Wednesday Kaelyn walked alone from school. Everyone in school knew about her and Chuck and of course Ian and seeing the looks on their faces as she passed made her sick to her stomach as she made it through the days. Whenever she saw Chuck it was only for a few moments and it was hard for her whenever. He hadn't said anything to her and she wanted to talk to him so bad, but she couldn't think of anything useful to say to him besides she felt like if she did say something to him she might burst into tears at any second, but that is how she felt all the time in the last two days. On Monday she had found herself sitting on the floor of the girl's bathroom in tears and on this Tuesday she felt nearly there, but she fought it as much as she could waiting until she got home.

-

Chuck watched Kaelyn as she walked by herself up the street. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, but he didn't know what to do. Ian had always found a way to worm himself into their perfect world and make it all come crashing down. He believed Kaelyn when she said that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but something in the back of his mind kept him from taking her back. He had gone to the jewelry store, but when he went to return the rings he just couldn't do it and left with them in his pocket. Watching Kaelyn he saw how she held her arms around herself as if she was holding herself together. He hated to see her looking so depressed and down, but he couldn't help, but feel the same way as she looked. He walked the opposite way that Kaelyn did to go to the limo when he was suddenly stopped by a voice yelling after him. He turned to see what he thought of Kaelyn for a moment until he adjusted his eyes to see it was Serena.

"Chuck we need to talk." She growled as she grabbed him by his sleeve.

"Yeah." He simply said. "I wanted to talk to you, How is Kaelyn?"

"You can clearly see how she is." Serena plainly stated. "Our house is so sad and depressing it's crazy. When we aren't here she spends all her time in bed and I would say it is the fault of you and Ian."

"Well…" Chuck started, but Serena quickly cut him off.

"Don't speak. I've already spoken to Ian and told him to lay off because he is causing all the fuss and to you I want to you stop the fuss. I know you love Kaelyn and Kaelyn of course loves you and you need to end this all now. Go to her and tell her how you feel. She thinks it is all over and things aren't going down like that." Serena said.

"Serena it's not that simple." Chuck said.

"No it is that simple!" she growled at him. "You need to stop acting like a child grow up and get your woman because I am pretty sure even though I talked to Ian he is plotting his next move because with you out of the way he might go in there and try and steal Kaelyn's broken heart."

"I'll try." Chuck spoke calmly.

"Don't try, do!" Serena stated clearly.

-

Kaelyn arrived home and nobody was there so she sat alone in her bedroom. She had changed from her uniform into sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was thrown in to the same type of messy bun she had been wearing for the last couple days. She got into her bed and pulled the blankets over herself and starred at the wall. After a few moments she broke down into the tears she had been holding in all day. Crying into her pillow she heard the doorbell. With a sigh she whipped her eyes and got out of the bed. Going to the front door she opened it and Chuck stood there with a bouquet of roses.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kaelyn said softly as she moved for him to walk into the apartment before she closed the door.

"Kay." He started as he looked at her in the eyes and taking her hand into his. "I love you and you mean so much to me. Being with you has made such a change in my life and you are such a wonderful person who shows love to everyone and that love attracts all including Ian and it sucks to see another guy trying to take the girl I love and plan to marry. I'm sorry for the way I have acted. I needed time to think and that pep talk Serena gave me not long ago. So what I am trying to ask is if you forgive me and if you will still marry me?"

"I'm sorry also. I had found myself torn between you and Ian, but my feelings for you were always so much stronger. You've been there for me since I came here after the tragedy back in California. I'm so sorry, I love you, I forgive you, and yes I will still marry you." Kaelyn said she had then finally smiled for the first time in two days. Chuck sat the flowers down on the table before pulling Kaelyn to him and kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you the last couple days. It drove me crazy to see you and not be with you." Chuck said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Me too." Kaelyn said before she pulled him towards her bedroom.

The happy couple sat in Kaelyn's bed watching a movie. Chuck held her tight against him as if he was glued to her. Kaelyn's head rested on his chest as they lay there. She heard the front door open and then her bedroom door opened. Lily stood in the door and smiled at the couple who lay so content watching the television.

"Lucia is going to make dinner and Chuck you are welcome for dinner." Lily said.

"Thank you Ms. Van der Woodsen that would be nice." Chuck answered. Lily gave a smile before she left them alone.

"It's going to be like this when we get married." Kaelyn said happily. "You and me alone in our house."

"I can't wait." Chuck whispered in her ear.

The next couple weeks were so busy for them as she prepared for prom, finals, graduation, and the wedding. Kaelyn sat with her history book as she waited for the bridesmaids to finish trying on their dresses. Everything now seemed to be going so quickly. Prom was that night, but this was the only appointment they could get with the place where Kaelyn had found the dresses for the bridesmaids. She looked through her book while tapping her feet waiting for them. Serena was first coming out of the dressing room. The dresses were absolutely perfect, they were burgundy halter style dresses with a v-neck front. They were long and all the way to the ground and in back they had a similar bow to her wedding dress.

"It's perfect." Kaelyn said as then Jenny, her cousin Heather, Roxie from London, and her best friend from California Trista exited their dressing rooms.

"Any alterations will be made in the next three weeks." The owner of the shop said.

"That's great." Kaelyn said. "Well we have to get going for our hair appointments before prom."

Kaelyn, Serena, and Jenny all sat in a salon getting their hair and nails done for prom. The girls laughed as they talked about everything from school to the wedding. Kaelyn was happy that everything was still going calmly and the best part was that Ian hadn't interfered with anything. The only problem with her not being friends with Ian was that she couldn't go see his grandmother because he was going to be there.

"It's a bit funny that the school booked the palace for prom and Chuck lives there." Kaelyn said as she sat getting her nails painted.

"The after party is going to be amazing." Jenny commented.

"None there. I don't know who is throwing one, but Chuck isn't." Kaelyn stated.

"He's not?" Serena asked.

"He and I talked about spending the rest of the night together, no party." Kaelyn stated happily.

"How sweet." Jenny said.

They girls all went back to Kaelyn and Serena's to get dressed and the limo picked them up to take them to the hotel. Walking inside Kaelyn wasn't awed like most people walking in because she had seen the preparations days before. She quickly spotted Chuck who was standing by the stairwell wearing his black suit with crimson best and tie that matched her crimson dress. She gave him a passionate kiss before he took her by the hand and they walked into where the prom had already started. There were a few people on the dance floor already as they entered. Kaelyn held on tight to Chuck's hand as they passed Ian and his date who was no other than Blair.

"Did I tell you that you like beautiful tonight?" Chuck whispered into Kaelyn's ear.

"Only about a million times." Kaelyn said with a giggle as she leaned into his arms. "I'm going to step into the hall I am a little warm." Kaelyn then said.

"Alight I will come with you." Chuck said.

"No it's alright it's just going to be a moment." Kaelyn said with a reassuring smile before slipping from his arms and making her way into the hall. It wasn't much cooler there so she walked outside and the night air hit her face. She took in a breath and she started to feel much better since the heat inside had made her nauseated.

"Kaelyn." Called a voice and she turned to see Ian walk up to her.

"What do you want Ian?" Kaelyn asked plainly.

"I saw you come out alone and I thought we could talk." He said as he took her hand and walked her to a corner of the courtyard that was a little dark.

"Ian I just came out for air I really don't want to hear anything you have to say." Kaelyn said as she started to walk back towards the building, but she was grabbed again by Ian, but this time with force. He pulled her further away from the building and suddenly they were in darkness and he pulled her to look in his eyes. "Ian stop." Cried Kaelyn who was now afraid.

"You keep pushing me away and I love you." Ian growled at her as he shoved her down. Kaelyn suddenly hit the ground and she yelped out in pain, but she didn't have time to do much because Ian was now on the ground hovering above her gripping at her arms. "I love you and I want you!"

"Stop please!" Kaelyn continued to cry and she struggled to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. He unexpectedly began to hit her over and over again. Crying out in pain Kaelyn still tried her best to struggle, but it wasn't much against his strength and rage. She then felt him rip at her dress and her eyes widened when she discovered what he was going to do and she then started to fight harder.

"You are mine and I want you, and I want you, and I want you for me, AND I WANT YOU!" Ian was tearing away at her dress as he pulled away with his pants. Kaelyn screamed out in pain as he also continued to hit her over and over again.

"No, no STOP!" Kaelyn suddenly screamed and her screams then turned into whimpers in the darkness.


	19. A Depressed Soul

A/N:

**A/N:** Thanks to **SacrifiesFromTheHeart** for the review on Chapter 19.

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 19**

Starring at the curtain in front of her the entire night replayed in Kaelyn's mind from the fun she had with her friends to when Ian attacked, to after the attack when he then shot himself as he stood next to her body, to when help arrived and she was brought to the hospital. It all continued to replay over and over in her mind as she starred. She sat in the hospital bed wearing a very uncomfortable gown. The curtain opened and Lily rushed over to her. Kaelyn cried onto her shoulder and she looked up to see Serena and Jenny standing in their dresses and not far behind them was Chuck who at the first look at her face gasped and ran over to her. Lily let go and Chuck grabbed Kaelyn and pulled her to him.

"I should have never let you go out alone." He said and continued to say over and over as he held her and Kaelyn realized that he was crying as she continued to cry.

Then Kaelyn heard a voice that only made her night seem worse. "Senior prom and my date dies. This sucks." The voice could only belong to Blair who was on her cell phone. Kaelyn spotted her first.

"Get her out of here." She whispered.

"Get out!" Chuck yelled.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" growled Chuck who was starring Blair down.

"Come on Blair leave." Serena said as she grabbed Blair by the shoulder and walked out with her.

"Alright everyone she needs her rest." Said a nurse who had now entered the triage.

"Can he stay with me?" Kaelyn asked with her tears still falling.

"I don't see why not." The nurse said with a soft and kind smile.

"I will be in the waiting room if you need anything." Lily said to Kaelyn who just nodded. As soon as everyone else was gone the nurse closed the curtain leaving Kaelyn and Chuck.

"I'm sorry." Kaelyn said softly.

"Don't say that." Chuck then said. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He slipped into the bed with her and continued to keep his arms around her. "Nothing at all to be sorry for." Kaelyn just nodded in response as she was held by him and she cried herself to sleep.

**Prom…**

There wasn't much to say besides that tonight was prom and prom wasn't the occasion that it normally is ever. All the details are sketchy, but pretty much it's said that Ian beat and raped Kaelyn in the courtyard of The Palace before then killing himself. For Kaelyn all I can say is be strong.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

-

Kaelyn was released from the hospital a couple days later. She sat at home in her bed and studied for finals. The school allowed her to do all her exams from home so she wouldn't have to return to school. Taking everything day by day was all Kaelyn could do. She still couldn't dare look at her face in the mirror after all the stitches she had gotten. She knew it had to be bad from the appearance of the rest of her body that was filled with stitches and bandages from the beating Ian had given her. When not in school Chuck was always with Kaelyn not leaving her side. He spent every night with her and made sure that she had everything she needed.

Hearing her door open Kaelyn looked to see Chuck walk into the room. He gave her a smile before putting down his bag and taking off his shoes, he sat a brown paper bag on the nightstand and then slipped into bed next to her. He put his arms around her and held her to him.

"How's it going today?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Pretty good. I'm bored of studying." She said simply looking at the wall.

"I have something for you." He said as he picked up the brown paper bag that he had sat on the nightstand. Opening the bag he pulled out a small container. Opening the container inside was Kaelyn's favorite cheesecake.

"Thanks." She said looking down at it.

Chuck frowned looking at her as she just looked at it. "No smile?" he asked. Kaelyn simply just turned and starred back at the wall with a sigh. The last few days Chuck had been trying over and over to get her to smile at anything, but she would just stare off into space not reacting in the ways that she used to. "How about we go out tonight for dinner."

"No." Kaelyn simply said.

"I'll bring you food from your favorite place then. How's that sound?" he asked.

"Alright I guess." Kaelyn said in her new bored and simple tone.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Chuck asked.

"No." Kaelyn said.

"Baby you haven't eaten in days. You need to at least eat something." He said with concern. He then grabbed the fork from the brown bag. "I am pretty sure that this cake is calling your name." he said with a smile.

"I'm not hungry." Kaelyn said.

"Here just one bite." He said handing her the fork. Taking the fork she took a bit of the cheesecake and put it in her mouth. Upon swallowing she burst into tears. "Oh no baby." Chuck said as he sat the cake on the nightstand and pulled her near him. "It's all going to be alright. It will just take a little time."

"I just keep seeing it and feeling it over and over." She cried aloud.

"Shh it's all going to be alright, I promise." He said as he continued to hold her until she fell asleep.

Screaming over and over again, "STOP, STOP, NO, NO, PLESE DON'T!" Kaelyn screamed until she was shaken awake. She opened her eyes and the lights were on. Chuck sat next to her while Lily, Serena, and Erick all stood in the doorway. Kaelyn was crying as Chuck held her in his arms.

"Shh it was just a dream." He whispered to her softly and continuously. The others slowly and quietly left the room as Kaelyn started to fall asleep.

The morning was like no other. Kaelyn laid awake in bed as Chuck go ready for school. He kissed her forehead and said goodbye before picking up his book bag and leaving for school with Serena and Erick. Kaelyn curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. Her entire body was in pain and she knew that she was going to need a pill for the pain, but she couldn't pull herself up to get one. Laying there with her body shaking from the pain she started to silently cry. The door opened and Lily walked in to find Kaelyn in tears.

"Kaylyn sweetie." Lily said as she sat down on the bed.

"I need a pill." Kaelyn quickly said.

"I got that." Lily said as she stood and walked over to the dresser where Kaelyn's medications were. Lily brought over bottled water and three pills. "I have a pain pill and I can tell you haven't been taking your other pills and Kaelyn these are important."

"I can't see why I need to take them." Kaelyn said.

"Last night is an example and the last few days. You are depressed and not eating and even if the pill for the depression doesn't do much it might help a little and the other one can give you a little bit of an appetite. Chuck told me you haven't been eating." Lily said as she handed Kaelyn all three pills. Kaelyn rolled her eyes and popped all three in her mouth following them with water. Lily watched Kaelyn for a moment. "I am here all day so if you need everything just give a yell." Kaelyn nodded in response and Lily exited the room leaving her alone. As the pain pill began to work Kaelyn fell fast asleep.

-

Waking up the sun was shinning through the windows and Kaelyn glanced at the clock to realized it was after four in the afternoon. She sat up in bed noticing that Chuck had brought in his book bag. She saw he had also changed out of his uniform because it was laid across the chair. Kaelyn then heard voices in the living room. She pulled herself from bed and walked over to the door to listen.

"She slept all day like that." She heard Lily's voice.

"I seriously doubt we are going to have this wedding." Chuck then said. "She is just numb from everything and she needs time to recover. I called the printers today and told them to not print the invitations for July 18th because it will be impossible for her to be ready for the stress of the wedding. I can't even get her to smile and the wedding day is supposed to be one of her happiest days."

"I agree." Lily said. "Just postpone it for now. She can't do it."

"It hurts to see her like that. I can't stand it and I can't do anything to change how she is feeling or anything. I blame myself for letting her go out alone." He said plainly.

"It's not your fault. It's Ian's." Lily stated.

"He stole the spirit of the girl I love and I seriously doubt it will be returned to her the same way." Chuck said.

Suddenly Kaelyn felt guilty because she never paid attention that her pain was hurting others. Tears were falling down her face and she quickly wiped them away. She walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes and walked straight into her bathroom for a shower. Coming out she was refreshed and for the first time in days she left her bedroom walking into the living room where Lily and Chuck sat with their mouths wide open and shocked at the fact that Kaelyn was dressed and out of her room.

"Hey baby you feeling okay?" Chuck asked as he stood and walked to her.

"Yeah fine." Kaelyn said as she gave a small smile because truthfully she felt a lot better now that she had showered and was dressed.

"There is that smile I love." Chuck said as he smiled at her and pulled her to his body.

"I'm hungry." Kaelyn said as she kept her head against Chuck's chest.

"What would you like? You can have anything." Chuck stated.

"I'd really like to eat at Xavions." Kaelyn said referencing to her favorite restaurant that she and Chuck would frequently eat at.

"Well I can call and get a table right now." Chuck said.

"Thanks." Kaelyn said softly.

"I'm so glad you are feeling better." Lily said as Kaelyn walked over to the couch while Chuck called to get a table at the restaurant.

"I am too." Kaelyn said. She wasn't as lively as she normally is, but she had perked up a bit from the way she had been the last few days. "I have a dress fitting tomorrow."

Lily turned to her looking shocked. "You still want to go to that?" she asked her.

"Of course." Kaelyn responded.

"Well as long as you want to go." Lily said.

Kaelyn have her the small smile she had given Chuck. She starred out the window to see a little bird in a nest outside. Kaelyn smiled as the mother bird joined it and began to feed it. Chuck then joined her on the couch putting his arm around her kissing her cheek.

"I love you." Kaelyn whispered as she snuggled into his arms.


	20. A Simple Letter

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews**: ****singdance, DaleSnail**, and **bluebear48**.

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 20**

The entire day had been a blur for Kaelyn from waking up early in the morning for her hair appointment to making it to the school on time it was Graduation Day and at the moment she now was crossing the stage, shaking the hand of the school administrator, and turning her tassel. Looking out into the crowed she first saw the students who had already received their diplomas and she saw Chuck smiling at her from the first row and then looking out into everyone else she spotted her Aunt Lily who was cheering with Erick standing right next to her cheering also. Kaelyn gave a smile and a wave before making it off the stage, but the day still felt to empty and she knew it was because the absence of her parents. Even though her dad had murdered her mom she still at least wished he was there.

"Congratulations, Class of 2009!" was announced and everyone started to cheer throwing off their caps and hugging one another. It wasn't long until everyone started to clear to find their friends and family and Kaelyn spotted Chuck making his way over to her.

"We made it." He said before kissing her on the cheek. Kaelyn smiled in response and she was suddenly grabbed into a hug from her Aunt Yvette.

"Sorry I was late dear." Yvette said as she held Kaelyn into a strong hug.

"It's alright really." Kaelyn said giving her small smile that she had become accustomed to giving. "Let me go get my things from the classroom really quick." She said and as soon as she was released from the hug she made her way to the classroom where all the girls had been instructed to keep their things during the ceremonies.

As soon as she walked out of the room she gasped at the sight in front of her. Standing outside the room was Marisol, Ian's grandmother. She gave Kaelyn a kind smile before giving her a welcoming hug.

"I thought you would be back in England." Kaelyn blurted out.

"I was dear and then I knew I had to come for the graduation and to give you this." From her purse Marisol pulled out an ivory envelope that had Kaelyn's name on the front in a beautiful script that she recognized right away to be Ian's handwriting.

"What is it?" Kaelyn asked.

"That night of your prom before Ian left the house he told me that whenever I see you that I should give you this." She said as she handed Kaelyn the envelope. Kaelyn just nodded and stuffed it into her purse.

"It was nice to see you Marisol and it's good to see you are well." Kaelyn said kindly.

"Thank you dear I feel so good. Well I know you have places to be with this being such a big day. Congratulations." Marisol said and with a smile she started to walk up the hall.

Kaelyn looked down in her purse and it seemed as if the envelope was starring at her. She quickly pushed it down as far as she could before zipping her purse up and walking down the hall to make it to where her family was waiting. She gave a smile as she emerged from the hall as was greeted by Chuck putting his arms around her waist and holding her close. She felt him kiss her hair and she smiled weakly as she felt her body shaking as it felt as if her bag was extremely heavy with the addition of the envelope.

"Kay are you alright, you're shaking?" Chuck asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, yeah the air conditioning must be on high. I'm freezing." She lied with a weak smile.

"Here." Chuck quickly took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Kaelyn gave him yet another weak smile and held the jacket around herself. Everyone left the school together to head to The Palace for the graduation party that Mr. Bass was holding for Chuck, Kaelyn, and Serena. Upon arriving Kaelyn excused herself quickly and went up to the suite.

Alone in the room Kaelyn sat down on Chuck's bed and starred down at her purse that she had sitting on the floor. She wanted to read the letter, but at the same time she didn't. After a few moments she picked up her purse and reached inside for the envelope. Upon pulling it out she inspected that outside. The front had her name on it in Ian's neat script and she ran her fingers over it. Finally she took her finger and began to open the envelope. Pulling out the folder paper inside she sat the envelope next to her. Upon unfolding the paper dead red rose pedals fell out and onto her lap. The entire letter was written in Ian's script.

_To my Dear Kaelyn,_

_When I decided to write this letter I thought I would just write a simple letter, but now I can simply say it isn't a simple letter. Kaelyn from the first time my eyes were set on you I knew that you were something beautiful, something wonderful, something that I wanted in my life, someone I could love and in fact I did fall in love with you. Kaelyn everything I did was for you and only for you. All I wanted was you and I got you until he was back in your life and suddenly I didn't have you and I went through this moment where I thought that I couldn't go on, but then I knew I had to fight for you and that's what I was going to do. I have fought a long and hard fight for you and it seems that you continue to push me away and the rage keeps building up in me. I can't take it anymore. I have lived for you and because I can't have you I refuse to live. Good-bye Kaelyn, just know that I loved you with everything and I will go with that love for you._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Ian_

Kaelyn dropped the letter to the floor and she put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that he had killed himself over her, but only after he brutally attacked her and Kaelyn can only think that it was to get back at her for not picking up. She heard someone at the door and quickly picked up the letter and the pedals from the floor and stuffed it and the envelope into her purse. The door opened and Chuck walked in.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he walked to her and sat done at the edge of the bed next to her. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah babe." She gave him her small smile. "I just needed to freshen up and sit down for a minute." She said.

"Well let's get downstairs." He said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her up. He pulled her body close to his and gave her a kiss. "Everything is going to be great!"

Walking up the street Kaelyn had spent the day shopping alone, all of her friends were busy and she wanted to get out of the house. Chuck and his father had gone out of town and she felt so lonely without him there. She found herself sitting down on a park bench reading the letter from Ian over and over again. She hadn't told anyone about it and she truthfully didn't plan to. Every time that she considered throwing it away she couldn't do it, but she knew she had to before the wedding because once married she didn't want to be stuck dwelling over it. Looking at her watch that was a graduation gift from Mr. Bass she gasped when she saw the time. Making her way up the street she called the limo driver to pick her up so she could make it to her appointment.

For the past few weeks Kaelyn's had been seeing both a psychologist and a psychiatrist. Though she felt like she was crazy taking the meds from the psychiatrist she went a few days without them and found herself in an extremely depressed state to where everyone was worried about her again. A couple weeks after graduation she had moved out of the apartment with her family and she and Chuck had their own new suite at the Palace. Getting home she sat in the living room alone. She pulled out the letter and stood walking over to the cabinet she pulled out a silver place and a match. Placing the letter, the envelope, and the pedals on the plate she lit the match and placed the lit match on the paper letting it burn right in front of her. Moments later all that was in front of her was ashes. She smiled to herself before taking the plate and throwing the ashes in the trash.

Kaelyn jumped awake as she felt something touch her. She opened her eyes and Chuck was lying in the bed with her. She let out the breath that she as holding and hit him on the arm. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I just got home and I was trying not to wake you up." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "How was the last few days?"

"Horrible without you." She said as she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm here now. Just think about it we get married in about two weeks." He whispered to her.

"I know, I'm so excited." She said happily as she pressed her head to his chest to hear his heart beating and she drifted to sleep listening to the sound of his heart.


	21. A Wedding Filled with Love

**A/N:** So this will be the last chapter and next will be the Epilogue. I am considering a sequel, but at the moment and I like the way the plot is working out in my mind. Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 20: **singdance, bluebear48, DaleSnail, voodoochild93, **and** Nelle07.**

**Learning to Breathe**

**Chapter 21**

Kaelyn laughed as she sat around with her friends who she made settle on a Bridal Shower and not a bachelorette party like they had planned to have. All the girls sat at the suite that was set aside for the day with their martinis as Kaelyn opened her gifts. Pretty much every gift she had received was pretty naughty from lingerie to handcuffs. Sitting here laughing a she opened the gift from her cousin she was laughing hysterically.

"Thanks girls this has been the best time ever." She said.

"You deserve it." Serena said as she grabbed Kaelyn into a hug.

"No really. I don't think I could have gotten through anything without all of you and Chuck and I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all your support." Kaelyn said as she felt tears building in her eyes. She picked up a napkin to dab away her tears. After wiping her tears she gave a smile to everyone before reaching to open up her next gift.

-

Sitting down in her dress Kaelyn looked in the mirror as everyone rushed around her. She was extremely nervous because it was her wedding day and in only moments she was going to be walking down the aisle. Looking around she saw her bridesmaids getting ready and making sure they were ready. She looked down and she then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Lily smiling down at her. Kaelyn stood and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"I really wish my mom was able to be here." She cried. When she moved away she was handed a tissue quickly to make sure her make-up wouldn't run.

"She is here in spirit and I am sure she is so happy for you." Lily said happily hugging Kaelyn once again. Kaelyn nodded and smiled wiping away the last of her tears with her tissue.

"Everything is ready are you?" Serena then asked walking to Kaelyn whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"As much as I can ever be." Kaelyn said with a nervous smile. The other girls helped her out of her chair in a way that her dress wouldn't be messed up in any type away before they all made it out into the foyer of the church. Kaelyn nervously bit her lip as she stood and watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way two by two down the aisle. At last she watched her maid of honor Serena and the best man Nate make their way down. In front of her was her little cousin who was the ring bearer and a cousin of Chuck's who was the flower girl. Suddenly the doors opened fully and she saw everyone looking back at her. Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat as she looked forward and started to make her way down the aisle. Looking forward she saw Chuck looking at her with a smile. She smiled at him happily as she made her way down. She made it right up to the minister and it was set for both Lily and Yvette to giver her away.

"Who gives this bride to me joined in union to this man?" the minister asked, but before either Yvette or Lily could open their mouths a man rushed through the doors in a black suit.

"I give her, sir." The man said as Kaelyn gasped realizing it was her dad who stood there in suit and tie. He quickly made his way down the aisle and to Kaelyn who stood in disbelief. "Kaelyn dear I am sorry for everything and I know things have been hard on you, but I personally want to say that I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I also want to say how happy I am for you and I am proud of you for growing into the woman you have become."

Kaelyn's breathing was hard and she couldn't believe what was going on, but the only thing she could do at the moment was hug her dad who held her tightly. "After everything it's been hard and I forgive you because it's the right thing to do and thanks you for being here." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning back to the front.

Her dad was pulled to the side by Lily and Yvette and they took their seats. Kaelyn was now standing facing Chuck and she smiled. "I love you." He mouthed to her and Kaelyn mouthed it back with her smile still on her face.

"Now we are all in the presence of this young couple who today under God are vowing their undying love for one another to be joined in holy matrimony. Fresh out of High School Kaelyn Ryan and Charles Bass have found themselves here in this place where they feel in their hearts that they are ready to be married." The minister looked out of everyone watching and then back to the couple. "Finding the one who is meant for you can be the hardest thing and sometimes the easiest thing and no matter what way it was what is important is that the two of you have found one another. Now it reads in 1 Corinthians chapter 13 verses 4 through 8 Love is always Patient and Kind it is never jealous, never boastful nor conceded, It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful, Love takes to pleasures in other peoples sins or weaknesses, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to hope, to trust, and to endure whatever comes."

Kaelyn stood feeling her heart beat faster and faster as they stood. She knew at this moment that Chuck was the one that she wanted to be with and there were do doubts about it at all anywhere for her. "I can see today and from what I hear from how your love has been tested I know that the two of your have something special that for some they may never find because of anger, resentment, and an unforgiving spirit. Kaelyn I am proud of you for forgiving your father and that is how we must all live, forgiving those who hurt us no matter the offense because when you don't forgive the anger and the spirit lingers in your life and hinders not just the other person, but you also. Now I hear that the two of your have statements for one another." The minister spoke as he looked at the beaming couple.

"Yes." Chuck said. He then looked at Kaelyn in the eyes and took her by the hands. "Kay, I don't know, but there was something about the first time my eyes landed on you. I had a bad rep of being the guy who would just find girls to take to bed and then I met you. At first I had the intentions that I had with any other girl, but I don't know what happened after that I was just taken by the person you were. Even though you had to move out hear thinking that your parents were killed in an accident you always seemed to have something about you that didn't dwell on that and was always looking for the positive and from that moment I also wanted to find the positive and I did with you. We have gone through just so much and even though it wasn't easy we still found ourselves with one another and that has proved to me that there is no other person I would rather be with than you. I love you with everything inside and I will continue to love you until the day I die and beyond." Chuck then took a hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. Kaelyn smile as she felt tears building inside.

"Well, Chuck." She started as she tried her best to sniff back her tears. "When I first saw you there was something that made me gravitate towards you and I got warnings about you and still I was being drawn towards you and when with you I had found someone who I could love and who needed love and when I gave you mine you gave me yours and from that moment I knew that you…" she paused as tears began to fall. She was quickly handed a handkerchief and she patted at her face in order to attempt to not mess up her make up. "I knew that you were the person for me. I didn't know how I knew, but somehow I did. We've gone through a lot and the way that we keep returning to one another proved it to me that we were meant to be together and I can truthfully say even though together we have gone through tragedy I am always happy with you and I love you always and forever."

"Now." The minister started looking at Chuck. "Charles do you take this woman, Kaelyn, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as your both shall live, and promise to be her shield and her rock, and to love her for always?"

"I do." Chuck answered giving Kaelyn's hand a squeeze before taking the ring from Nate and slipping it onto her finger. "Kaelyn I give you this ring as a promise that I will fulfill all the duties of a husband and be there as your husband forever."

"Kaelyn do you take this man, Charles, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as your both shall live, and promise to be his sturdy shelter and confidant, and to love him for always?" the minister asked.

"I do." Kaelyn said happily as she took the ring from Serena and put it on Chuck's hand. "Chuck I give you this ring as a promise that I will fulfill all the duties of a wife and will be there as your wife forever."

"If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment left by the minister and no one spoke. "Well then by the powers invested in me by the state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Kaelyn looked at Chuck with a smile and he then pulled her into a strong kiss with his arms around her. Kaelyn put her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Everyone around had began to cheer and whistle. The couple pulled apart and smiled at one another. "I now introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass."

They both felt as if they were floating on air as they made their way back up the aisle where everyone was standing and clapping. Looking around Kaelyn smiled at everyone and then turned to Chuck leaning her head on his shoulder she felt complete finally after so long she finally felt complete. As they walked outside there were New York City policemen and FBI Agents who were waiting for her dad to exit. As he exited Kaelyn let go of Chuck for the moment and made it to her dad who she hugged briefly.

"Thanks you dad." She said looking at him.

"You are welcome sweetheart and I wish you the best. I will write as much as I can." He said with a smile before he made his way down the stairs who were the officers were waiting for him.

Kaelyn walked back to Chuck and put her head on his shoulder while she watched her dad be taken away. She then looked up at Chuck and standing slightly on her toes she kissed him. "Everything is now perfect."

"Exactly perfect. I love you always and forever." He said as he held her hand and walked with her to the limo that was waiting to take them to the reception. Getting inside he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Always and forever."


	22. Epilogue

A/N: I wan to officially thank everyone who read the story whether they reviewed or not you still read it and I am glad that you did

**A/N:** I wan to officially thank everyone who read the story whether they reviewed or not you still read it and I am glad that you did. So thank you very much. Thanks for the reviews on chapter 21: **DaleSnail **and** Bluebear48**.

Also the sequel will be posted very soon and it is titled: _**Than To Ever Live Without You**_

**Learning to Breathe**

**Epilogue**

Kaelyn looked out the window to see Chuck getting out of the car. Outside it was storming raining and she made her way quickly to the door to open it for him. Making his way inside he put his book bag down and took off his raincoat before turning to Kaelyn who stood by the door. He pulled Kaelyn to his body before kissing her passionately. Picking her up he took her to the couch and started to pull off her short silk nightgown that she was wearing.

"No, none of that now." Kaelyn warned putting a finger against his lips. "We have to decorate the tree. It was delivered today." She said as she pulled herself from under him and stood. Chuck gave a pout and Kaelyn crossed her arms giving him a smile. "Later." She said as she made her way towards the huge Christmas tree that he somehow had missed that was sitting right in front of the window in the living room.

"That tree is huge." He said as he walked to Kaelyn and put his arms around her waist as she opened the packages of light, bulbs, and ornaments that she had been buying since the stores started selling Christmas things. Slowly and softly he started platting kisses on her neck.

"Baby." She giggled before pulling away. "Come on and help me I am so excited to decorate our first tree." She said happily.

"Alright, alright." He said as he found a package of lights and started to open them. "So how do we do this?" he asked.

Kaelyn turned to him with her mouth wide open. "You have never decorated a Christmas tree?" she questioned with shock.

"No, the staff always did it." He simply said as he stood with lights hanging from his hands.

"Goodness, we did it every year home in California. It was my favorite thing as a little girl." Kaelyn said happily as she took the lights from him and started at the top of the tree stringing them around. "You can start hanging bulbs and ornaments." She suggested happily.

"You are just so excited." He laughed as he pulled a few ornaments from the box. "It's adorable." He said as he walked to her and planted a kiss on her cheek before hanging the ornament on the tree.

The couple sat on the couch together in front of the fire with a glass of wine each. Kaelyn sat her glass down after a sip and snuggled up closer to Chuck. She felt his hands run through her hair as they lay there together silently.

"Our first married Christmas." Kaelyn said happily as she turned her head up so she was looking at him.

"One of many." He said before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Of many." She said with a smile before finding herself back snuggled in his arms. She watched the fire as it crackled and she turned back to the tree with a smile thinking of all the Christmases, other holidays, and events to come for both of them together.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." He whispered back to her as he kissed the top of her head softly.

**A/N 2:** I will also be updating **Maybe Tomorrow** very soon, but sadly I may delete **New Beginnings**.


End file.
